Band of Hearts
by SweetTartAssassin
Summary: Abandoned.Guilty.Distrust. 3 doubts 3 boys have on their relationship, so when they go missing, a pharaoh, North Academy's top student and the Master of Faster must save their lovers before they lose them forever. Puzzleshipping.Spiritshipping.Kingcrabshipping.
1. Abandoned, Gulity, Distrust

**SweetTart: Hey there people ^^ welcome to Band of Hearts~ this story actually required a lot of thinking. I didn't know to either put each situation in a story of its own or to make it one big fic~ so just at this first chapter tell me if I should make these one big fic or 3 individual ones. Enjoy~ Oh! And to tell ya guys the truth, I've only seen like 5 minutes of episode 1 of season 4 of GX so i don't know a lot about what happens when Jaden gets back, just kinda guessin ^^**

**Yugi: Oh! SweetTart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Jaden: or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Yusei: or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**SweetTart: They're right I don't! but then again I thought the creators put a lot of both Puzzleshipping and Spiritshipping in the first two shows. But we need more Kingcrabshipping! but anyway enjoy~**

* * *

He was so confused. He knew that the young pharaoh look-alike loved him to a certain degree. But what he feared was the love being taken away from him or having the one her loved so dear leave him behind and forget about him. That's what Yugi Muto feared the most. He loved the pharaoh, and would gladly give his life to protect his, but as time grew he didn't know if that love was going to last any longer. Of course since the small teen had confessed to the 5,000 year old spirit their relationship took a turn towards lovers and for that Yugi wasn't complaining, he just didn't know if the pharaoh really did love him from that moment to the present.

Yugi sighed slightly, staring up at the night sky, lit up by the full moon and bright stars. Not a cloud insight and a nice spring breeze that brought the nice wet smell of flowers and grass. The small teenager smiled a bit and shut his opened window and moved to the warm and welcoming covers of his bed. He hesitated before shutting his amethyst eyes, sighing once more. He really wished he wouldn't fear that the pharaoh would leave him but having to share a body and mind with him gave him access to a lot of stuff about the pharaoh, but the pharaoh is starting to keep his door shut and won't come out to have a friendly talk like they use too, even during the day the Pharaoh hardly talks to him, and just ends up secluding himself behind his door to his soul room, leaving Yugi to wonder what he has hiding in there, while Yugi left his door wide open, but now, with this growing suspicion he was starting to feel his door shut, and it was starting to hurt Yugi's fragile heart.

"_Yugi, you need to sleep. Or you won't be at full strength tomorrow."_ The pharaoh's wispy and echoed voice speaks from his mind. Yugi sighed but agreed by nodding his head before closing his eyes having sleep take over him.

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. From where he stood it seemed endless and hurt his eyes from the brightness of the white. He could faintly make out a dark leather chair put next to a long fabric couch. Curious, Yugi walked slowly to the pieces of furniture. As he drew closer he noticed a young girl sitting in the chair, legs crossed and facing him. Yugi stopped and stared at the girl, almost hoping she wasn't looking at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? A royal invitation, come." The girl said softly motioning for Yugi to come sit on the couch next to her. Yugi gulped and walked to the couch and sat on it lightly staring at the female. She looked as of she was in her early 20's and had light sandy hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with bangs that cut across her face almost covering her left eye. Speaking of her eyes, she had what appeared to be candy blue eyes, like the shade of blue you find in cotton candy. She had slightly tan skin and wore a green long sleeved shirt with dark baggy skinny jeans. She had a small smiled on her pale lips. Yugi felt uncomfortable under her light gaze causing him to squirm, not making eye contact with her candy eyes.

"Um… Can you tell me who you are?" Yugi asked timidly. The girl laughed loudly as a grin made its way to her face.

"My name's not important as of this moment. I actually came to help you." She said. Yugi gave her a questioning look.

"Help me?" He asked, she nodded.

"You're having doubts about the young pharaoh that inhabits your body and mind." She said as if it was common knowledge.

"W-what? W-w-why would you think that!" Yugi stuttered. The girl smiled.

"Your stuttering only proves my point." She laughed holding her hand out. "I can help. I really can. You want to have no fear of being left behind by your lover but you don't want to be broken if he does actually abandon you." She said. Yugi looked at her, his eyes wide. How could she possibly know about him and the pharaoh let alone his feelings about the relationship?

"Who are you?" Yugi asked once more. The girl laughed

"Call me Manaly." She said. "Now, let me help you get rid of those doubts, trust me. I won't hurt you." She said with a gentle voice, looking at Yugi with caring eyes. She put her hand in front of Yugi. The small teen gulped and grabbed her hand, not even thinking or second guessing the girl who calls herself Manaly, but he felt that he could trust her. And that was good enough for him.

When morning came, there was an eerie silence in the Muto house. The early sun rose waking the birds and bugs from their slumber. There was a deep groan from the covers of Yugi's bed as the alarm went off.

"Well that's strange. Yugi's alarm isn't normally that loud." Came a deep voice as the figure arose from the covers. The pharaoh looked around to see that he was not in his soul room, but in Yugi's bedroom. Last time he checked Yugi didn't call him in the middle of the night, he would have surely woken up from that. Yami shot up from the bed dark amethyst eyes opened wide. The young pharaoh searched within his mind till he came to his door, opening it wildly he was met with a stone wall closing him access to Yugi's side. Yami brought himself back to reality gripping his head. This made no sense! Yugi couldn't just disappear, something would have to separate them and if they did he would have felt it. But nothing. He had notice how Yugi would lock an area away of his thoughts to the point where not even Yami could read them, but the young pharaoh just shrugged it off.

"Yugi…" He said as if expecting a response.

"Yugi! Hey wake up sleepy head we got school!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Joey." Yami said softly.

"Yugi, if you don't get your sorry butt up I'm going to get you up myself!" Joey yelled, and before waiting for a response from the pharaoh, Joey walked into the Muto residence and marched up into the small teen's room.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled only to meet with the worried face of the pharaoh.

"Um, Pharaoh that you?" He asked unsure. Yami just looked at his friend nodding slightly. Joey watched him as he proceeded deeper into the room.

"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I-I don't know…" The pharaoh said putting his hand into his hands shaking lightly.

"What da mean 'I don't know'!" Joey yelled.

"I don't know where he is Joey! I can't sense his presence!" Yami yelled angrily. Joey gave him a confused look.

"I-I don't understand. What happened to him? He can't just disappear." Joey said walking to the desk by Yugi's bed going to take a seat on the chair but a small neatly folded note caught his eyes. Joey read the name on the note before looking over to the Pharaoh.

"I don't know Joey." The pharaoh said. "You should take a look at this." Joey said, grabbing the pharaoh's attention. He stared at the note with his narrow eyes. The name 'Young Pharaoh' drawn across its smooth surface, and by the bubbly handing writing it was in it couldn't be from Yugi. Yami opened the note and read it.

_ Dear Young Pharaoh,_

_Good morning! I see you've found my letter. Good! And if you assumed that I have Yugi Muto, you would be correct. Poor boy was hurting. So, if you wish to see Yugi again pharaoh I suggest you read very carefully to what this note says. Yugi is safe… for now but if you're not at Kaiba Corp's main building roof alone by 1:30 p.m. Yugi Muto will be no more. So if you want to save your lover then, I suggest you hurry._

_-M_

Yami almost dropped the note, but instead crumbled it in his hands.

"What'd it say?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, Joey. Don't tell the others about this." Yami said getting up from the bed and began searching Yugi's closet for pants.

"What! Yugi's gone missing and you expect me to keep quiet about this!"

"You have to Joey! If you tell the others they'll come to help Yugi but I have to go alone!" Yami yelled shutting the sandy blond up. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, I'll give you this one pharaoh, but I expect you to find Yugi and bring him back even if it kills you!" Joey said walking out of the room, leaving Yami to himself, clenching the note in his hand. He turned his head to check the time. 7:10. He had time now but he has a strange feeling time will go by quickly.

"Damn it." Yami breathe

_ABANDONED_

* * *

It was a nice day at Duel Academy. The summer sun blazed high in the sky, the bee's buzzing as they flew from flower to flower. It would be a nice day, but the school's best duelist Jaden Yuki, just couldn't make it a nice day. It's been a few days since he returned. Jesse and the other students left before he got home, but even if they hadn't left Jaden couldn't face them, hell he couldn't even face his friends after what he did. Even though his blue haired friend forgave him for his deeds as the Supreme King, he still felt that he was responsible for everything. He was so into saving Jesse that he didn't even realize that he was getting selfish. He was sure even Jesse hated him for getting him mixed up in his problems. And he would hate him if he found out about what happened when he ruled as the evil king he had inside him. Jaden bit back tears that wanted to fall. He and Jesse started their relationship before getting trapped into the alternate dimension the first time. He was in love with the kid at first sight. His shining light teal eyes and blue hair, his compassion towards his duel monsters and how he loved the game as much as he did.

Jaden kicked his bed post in anger.

"Damn it, why! Why did this have to happen?" Jaden yelled gripping his two toned hair.

"_Jaden calm yourself!"_ Yubel said trying to calm her raging host.

"I can't. I love him Yubel, even though I promised to love you as well, but I don't think I could live without Jesse." Jaden said gripping his chest as he felt his heart hurt. The duel spirit gave him a sad look. Jaden used to be so happy-go–lucky. He was so carefree and always joked around, which helped him make a lot of friends Yubel had taken away from him when he was young. Now, Jaden was more serious, rarely joked around or smiled. He was always away from people and never attended his classes; he would just stare blankly at his bed or desk.

"_Oh Jaden, I wish I could help you my love."_ Yubel said quietly fading back into Jaden's mind. Jaden didn't notice Yubel's return as he focused to keep the tears in his eyes, biting his lip to keep the sobs that wanted to leave his body, in.

"You know, keeping it bottle up only hurts more." Jaden jumped at the unfamiliar female voice. Looking around his Slifer dorm he found nothing but the usual.

"What was that?" He asked himself rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello!"

Jaden jumped backwards as a girl jump out from his closed closet surprising him. The brown haired teen made a defensive pose and glared at the girl with his sharp deep chocolate eyes.

"Who are you?" Jaden yelled, causing the girl to laugh. She looked young with sandy blond hair and Ra yellow female uniform. But Jaden knew almost everyone in this academy or at least seen every face, but she was new. He'd never seen her.

"What does it matter Jaden Yuki, I'm not here for me. I'm here for you." She smiled lightly. Jaden narrowed his eyes. The girl visibly shivered at the action.

"Man, you never used to be like this. What happened to the carefree, happy-always smiling Jaden Jesse Anderson fell in love with?" She said, striking a nerve in Jaden making him clench his fists. She let her smile drop.

"I'm here to help you Jaden. You feel guilty for what you did as the Supreme King, and feel that if your lover Jesse were to find out, he would hate you. But that's not all. You believe he hates you for getting him possessed by the same duel spirit that inhabits your body at this very moment." She said giving Jaden a small glare of her candy blue eyes. Jaden stiffened.

"How do you know that! Who are you!" Jaden yelled.

"I know a lot about you Jaden Yuki. Duel Academy's top student, The Supreme King of Darkness, the boy who can speak to duel spirits, I know almost all about you Jaden. And I wish to help you." She said softly offering her hand to Jaden. The teen looked at it, questioning the trust of this girl.

"Who are you?" He asked a final time, the girl smiled.

"Manaly. So Jaden, will you let me help you get rid of the guilt in your heart?" She asked.

"_Jaden, don't trust her!"_ Yubel yelled at Jaden, who just ignored her completely and placed his hand on hers. She smiled lightly at the brown haired boy.

"Thank you, for putting your trust into me Jaden." She said motherly like.

"Jesse! Walk faster; I wanna get this moved in today!" Yelled a female classmate, Jesse nodded and sped up his movements, going as fast as he could with a tower of boxes in his face. He had volunteered to help the school's art club set up shop seeing that the club president was a close friend of his. The blue haired boy turned a corner and entered a small room.

"Good, you can just set them by the others." The girl said pointing towards the other towers of boxes. He set the items down clapping his sore hands.

"Thank you so much Jesse! The art club really appreciates it!" She smiled brightly.

"No problem Kimmy." He smiled lightly and exited the art room. It's only been a week since he returned home and since he came back from that other world. It made him sick just thinking about the experience he had there. Not just because he was possessed by a raging duel spirit wanting revenge on his lover Jaden, but _because_ he lost his lover Jaden during that. When he woke up, Cyrus was crying looking up at the stars of the night sky. When Jesse asked about why he was crying and where Jaden was, it only caused the boy to cry harder and point up to the sky. Jesse got what he meant and he felt like the world was crashing around him. Jaden saves his life, no, saves everyone's life but gives up his own. It just wasn't fair.

Jesse pulled himself from his thoughts as he neared his dorm room door. He eyed his door questioning it, as a note hung from it by tape. Jesse ripped it from his door as he entered his room. His first and last name printed neatly on the front of the letter. The blue haired teen shrugged and opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Jesse Anderson,_

_Good day. I would love to inform you that your lover Jaden Yuki, as you believe to be dead, is actually alive and well, breathing, living his life._

Jesse stopped reading, he didn't know if it was some kind of joke but if it was, it was sick and evil and whoever wrote him the note would surely pay. But if the note was telling the truth and that Jaden was alive, he had no idea what'd he do. But calming himself down he continued to read

_And if you wish to see him as such, go to the basement of the Slifer red dorms at your academy by 1:30 or poor Jaden will really be in the stars. Better hurry crystal boy._

_-M_

Jesse couldn't explain his feeling. If he really did go to the Slifer dorm's basement what would happen. Hell he didn't even know if what they said about Jaden was true. He has only been gone a week, but it could be possible that Jaden just came back later then everyone else.

"Jaden…" Jesse felt his voice say, missing saying that name on his lips. The southern boy looked at his clock hanging on his wall 10:23.

_GUILTY _

* * *

"Yusei!"

"Shut up Jack you're just making it worse!"

"No one asked you for your opinion bird brain!

"Guys! Yusei doesn't need this right now!"

Yusei tried to block out the voices of his friends, they always did this whenever they felt Jack as said something uncalled for to him. It been like that since him and Jack got back together. Everyone knew and everyone was happy for them. But Crow didn't want his childhood friend to get hurt as bad as he did last time. Usually when Jack said something insensitive like he had done moments ago, Yusei would just pretend he didn't hear it, because the thing about Jack it that he's brutally honest, making almost everything he says sound me. And recently Yusei has been really sick due to his insomnatic habits, giving him a slight fever and sore mussels; it was much similar to a cold actually. But because of this sickness, Yusei doesn't really have the strength to deal with Jack's attitude and according to Crow, when he had passed out; Jack just left him there until Crow got home.

Yusei clenched his sides, he really loved Jack, despite his harsh personality, it grows on you the longer you spend with him, but he didn't know if it was him but he felt the love fading on Jack's side. He's had this pain in his heart before. When Jack stole his runner and his best card, he remembered what he had said that day…

"_I never loved you Yusei, I was just using you to get out of here." _

Yusei stopped himself from thinking anymore on that day. He has never felt so much pain before then.

Yusei sighed as the yelling grew louder, the midnight haired teen wanted to go out and stop his friends before they mauled each other but a small girly giggle made him stop in his track. He turned his head to meet with a girl in her early 20's with sandy blond hair that seemed to reach to her lower back, she was smiling at him. She wore a nice spring dress with light pastel colors on it.

"Yusei Fudo. The Satellites Shooting Star am I right." She smiled; Yusei didn't say anything, just stared at the girl.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, the girl grinned and moved towards Yusei.

"You are having a trust issue aren't you Yusei. You want to trust Jack like you use to before the day he stole your runner and tried to drown your young friend Rally. Even though you love him, you feel as if he's using you." She said spreading her palm out on her chest where her heart is. Yusei's cobalt eyes widen.

"H-h-how did-" Yusei started

"I know everything Yusei, and I'm here to help. To help you overcome the pain in your heart." She said with a small smile.

"I don't trust you." Yusei spat.

"Understandable, but do you really want to feel your trust in your and Jack's relationship to slip away again?" She said placing her hands on Yusei's face softly.

"I can handle my own problems but thank you for the offer." Yusei stated. The girl sighed, gonna be harder than she thought.

"Yusei, I only want to help you and Jack. Do you want to feel that pain? What if Jack is really using you? Do you want that pain of your heart breaking to come back again?" She said getting Yusei to look down at his tanned hands, squeezed tightly at his sides. "I only want to help you get rid of the pain Yusei; I want you to feel better again. Don't you want to be happy with Jack like before?" She asked, causing Yusei to look up staring into her candy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. She giggled softly and held her hand out.

"My name is Manaly." She answered as Yusei grabbed her hand with his own making her smile.

Jack stood outside his upset lover's room, pacing. After Jack made a little scene about Yusei being a mediocre duelist and friend, walked to his room and hasn't left since then and it's been hours and if it couldn't get any worse Yusei was sick. So Jack felt like a complete ass at this moment and wanted nothing more than to apologize. So taking a deep breath he opened Yusei's door to find it unlocked, but inside was dark besides the light from the sun seeping through his curtains. Jack stepped inside.

"Yusei? Are you sleeping?" Jack asked trying to sound as gentle as he could. But found no answer to his question, not even steady breaths of a sleeping Yusei or his groans to go away. Jack felt around on the cold bed hoping to feel Yusei's body but found nothing till his hand brushed over a piece of paper. The blond gave the paper a questioning look as he picked it up and brought it back into the light. It had his name nicely written on it, but too nice to be Yusei's hand writing. Jack opened it, curious to find out its contents.

_Dear Jack Atlas,_

_Good day Mr. Master of Faster. I hear you and the Satellite's Shooting Star have a thing going, to bad the shooting star isn't home anymore, but don't worry your pretty little head Mr. Atlas, Yusei's fine, at least for now he his. So if you ever want to see Yusei again then you will listen to me and will go to the spot you broke his heart the first time by 1:30. Or here will be swimming with the fishes._

_-M_

Jack's rage grew, whoever this was will die a very painful death by his hands. How dare this person act as if they knew him and Yusei? How dare this person kidnap his Yusei and threaten to kill him. Jack slammed his hand on the wall, note crumpled in his fist of anger. Jack looked up at the clock. 12:09. the older blond threw the piece of paper on the ground and mounted his runner, starting up the engine, he took off down the street at an extremely high speed that would put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame.

"_Yusei…"_

_DISTRUST_

* * *

**SweetTart: How'd ya like it! remember its just an idea! review, tell me whatcha think and if I should make this 3 individual fics or one big one! Thank you for reading~ **

**Yami: please review give her your feed back!**

**Jesse: And ideas**

**Jack:... if you expect me to say something nice, forget it. Just review.**

**SweetTart: -_- this is way you piss me off Jack. You good sir are an ass.**

**Jack: No really?!**

**SweeTart:... ass**


	2. Pharaoh, Crystal, King

**SweetTart: Hey guys welcome to chapter 2! Took me forever, but it's here now! And I want to congratulate myself on how fucking long this chapter was because it was almost 11 pages on Word! WOO**

**Yusei: You really have no life.**

**SweetTart: I do! My life is just different then everyone else's**

**Jaden: SweetTart doesn't own El Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX or 5D's**

**Yugi: Make sure to enjoy and review!**

**SweetTart: Yep, what they said!**

* * *

Yami pushed his way passed the crowd of people, reaching the door of Kaiba Corps Central headquarters. It was 1:10 as he entered the massive building. It was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. The floor was white marble, the furniture made of dark silky leather and a nice oval fountain in the middle. It was actually quite loud in the lobby, with all of Kaiba's workers going about their business. Now that he was in there was another problem, if any of Kaiba's workers found him here they would kick him out so the elevator might not be a good idea, so the next best thing was to take the stairs. The pharaoh sighed in irritation. He was on the edge of snapping, and if he found out who took Yugi, he was going to make them wish they had never been born. Yami snuck passed the many people in suits till he reached the unguarded entrance to the stairs, quickly sneaking in. Sighing once more the pharaoh started his climb, looking down at his watch. 1:12. The pharaoh groaned and picked up his pace. 17 flights of stairs was nothing if it meant that Yugi would be safe.

Yami watched as he passed the floor numbers. 3, 4, 5. Yami found himself counting. He glanced down at his watch, 1:20. Clenching his fist the pharaoh began more of a running pace as he darted up the 12 more flights he had to go. He fought back the urge to punch the walls around him as his legs began to grow weaker in every step.

"Not now." Yami whispered to himself as to give his legs encouragement to continue. 13, 14, 15. Two more the go. 16, 17… Yami kicked the door to the roof open in utter anger as he stepped out into the clear spring air. Sweat dripping down his face and his breath labored. He glanced down at the clock 1:27. The pharaoh smiled lightly but it faded quickly as he began to look around. His eyes narrowed as he searched the roof for any signs of a human. That's when he felt his foot step on something that made a crumbling sound. He looked down to see a nicely folded piece of paper with his name and now, foot print on it. Yami picked it up and opened it slowly.

_Pharaoh,_

_Nice for you to join me. Please accept this as an invitation to play a little game with me, when you accept you'll see your darling Yugi again._

_-M_

Yami felt his anger build up. A little game?! That's what this is to this 'M' character. He didn't care if Yugi wasn't even in harms way at this point this 'M' was going to pay for even threatening his innocent little Yugi. The tri-color haired teen glared at the clouds in the sky with his narrow amethyst eyes.

"I accept your invitation!" The pharaoh yelled. Just as the clocked turned to 1:30 there was a flash of blinding white light and a soft laugh.

"Good."

* * *

Jesse rushed over to the Slifer dorms after he 'went to the bathroom' during 5th hour. He glanced at the clock in the hallway. 1:21. He utter 'damn' under his breath and ran to the dorms. He was lucky that most Slifer student either dropped out or moved up to Ra or Obelisk. He smiled slightly. The only student he knew that refused to become a higher rank was Jaden. Claiming red suited him rather then yellow or blue. Jesse felt his heart tighten. He held his hopes up that 'M', who ever they were, was telling the truth that Jaden was really still alive. The blue haired teen pulled open the door to the Slifer basement. It was like winter as he descended deeper into the underground room, the old wooden stairs creaking as he stepped down them causing dust to burst from the cracks. As Jesse reached the bottom of the old basement he got the odd feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"_Jesse, I don't like this."_ Whispered Sapphire Pegasus, appearing next to his master's side.

"Me too partner." Jesse said back walking around trying to find a sign.

"_Briiii~"_ Ruby yelled getting the blue haired teens attention. Ruby put its transparent paw on a folded note. Jesse stroked her head affectionately.

"Good girl." Jesse praised. Ruby gave her master a wide smile and jumped on his shoulder. Jesse began to open the note but a picture fell out as he did. He picked up the photo and turned it around. His crystal eyes widen in disbelief. The photo was of Jaden hanging on a wall with his hands tied up above his head, his eyes closed lightly. Jesse felt his heart break and beat faster at the same time. Jesse brought his attention back the letter. Opening it to see its contents.

_Jesse,_

_Good to see you came, even though I could have been lying about Jaden. Good boy. And as I can assume you've seen the lovely picture of him_,_ just to prove myself to you. So let's play a game. This is an invitation, accept and you'll see Jaden again._

_-M_

Jesse looked at ruby, who was wrapped around his neck, he gave her a slight nod. Ruby gave her master a rub and disappeared.

"I accept!" Jesse yelled having his voice echo through out the empty concrete basement. As his echo died a blinding light flashed from the middle of the room, making the teen cover his eyes.  
"Wonderful."

* * *

Jack zoomed past other runners and small cars at high speeds, lucky that he didn't get pulled over as he made his way over the bridge to what was the crummy, rundown, ghetto Satellite. The note said to go to place where he first broke Yusei's heart, which would be on the outskirts of the side city right by the ocean. It wasn't a place the blond ever wanted to visit again. Jack fought back the memories that wanted to return. He didn't know what made him say the things he did that day, maybe it was because he'd never think he'd see his midnight haired lover again. So why not fuck it and make it more painful on him. Jack sped up looking at the clock on his runner 1:25. 5 minutes, that should be enough time to get there, hopefully. He began think about that bitter day. He was caught up with is own desire he would give up everything to get it, and that was his first mistake. His next one was throwing a tied up Rally into the ocean, making Yusei leave his deck and runner unguarded. The next mistake ruined everything he and Yusei went through. He stole Stardust Dragon and Yusei's runner that he had built with his own two hands. Jack pulled his runner to a street skidding stop, as he reached the spot. Jack glance down at his clock 1:28. He sighed and leaned on his runner, closing his eyes, trying to calm his anger in order the think clearly. When he found this person he was going to destroy them so that no trace of them was left behind. Then he was going to take Yusei back home and pull him into a heated kiss in front of everyone and then take him to his room to show him how much he loved him. But before Jack could go even deeper into description on that a note, dragged by the light breeze hit his foot. The blond picked the note up and glared at it as he opened it.

_Jack,_

_Wow! Didn't actually expect you to show up. But its good that you did, Yusei would be heartbroken if you didn't show. This is an invitation for you to play a little game with me. If you accept you'll see you're Yusei again._

_-M_

Jack crumbled the note in his fist and threw it out into the ocean. Of course he'd come! Yusei was his everything! But before he blew his top off Jack looked into the deep waters of the ocean surrounding them.

"Fine! I accept to play you're little game." Jack yelled. His voice echoed as a bright flash of light rose from the ocean, causing the blond to guard his eyes from the flash.

"Great."

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes he found himself on an old Duel arena. Ones that they used at the start of Duel Monsters back in the old days. The blond took a look around to find that he wasn't the only one there. On his right was a shorter Blue haired boy, wearing a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs and black pants. On his left was a very familiar face. Yugi Muto, the King of Games. Then it hit him. Yugi Muto has been dead for almost 10 years now, so how could he be standing here now!

"Ah, hello boys." Came a cheery voice grabbing the male's attention. A short female sat on the outside of one of the duel tables with a small smile. She was at least 20, with long sandy hair and blue candy eyes. She wore a simple green long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans.

"Who are you! And where the hell are we!" Jack yelled, getting a small giggle from the female.

"Well it's nice to see you too Jack Atlas." She said looking into Jack's angry amethyst eyes. "Jesse Anderson." She continued looking at the studded teen. "And young Pharaoh." She gave Yami a sly smirk.

"How do you know who I am?" Yami asked angrily. She giggled

"I know much more than that Pharaoh. Actually I know almost everything about each of you." She dropped her smile and glared at the boys. "My name is Manaly, but you guys might know me as 'M'" each of the boys eyes widen.

"So you're the one who took Yugi!" Yami yelled clenching the end of the table till his knuckles turned white.

"You took more than one person! You asshole!" Jack yelled. Manaly put on a pouty face.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that Jackie poo." She said, pout fading into a deep frown. "Don't you remember who I have?" The blonds' eyes widen.

"Yusei. Where is he?" Jack yelled. Manaly just waved her pointer finger at him.

"You'll find out Jackie poo. But you guys promised you'd play a game with me. So why don't I explain the game." She said with a creepy smile.

"I'm going to send you each into a place. And in this place you must find a way to stop the problem that is growing inside it." Manaly explained followed by a small girly laugh.

"What! This game of yours makes no sense!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, Jackie poo, stop your worrying don't you have people for that!" She laughed, getting a deep glare from Jack. But ignored him, jumping from the table in which she sat on.

"The best part is that this game has a time limit, and you must end the game before time is up. You get 40 minutes I'll put a timer so you can see how much time you have. Simple right!" She smiled.

"What!" Jesse yelled.

"Yep! So any questions?" She said with a wide grin.

"Ya I got a question! Was there a point for getting all of us here and what happens if we win or lose?" Jack yelled.

"Actually there was! You see, there's a bonus round to this game. If you complete the level assigned to you, there'll be a boss round! You must work together to beat it. Finish it and you'll get your lovers back, lose and they die." Their eyes widen.

"You're going to kill them! That's a little harsh partner!" Jesse yelled in outrage. Manaly shrugged.

"Not really. Killing them might be a little less painful than what they live with everyday." "What are you talking about Manaly!" Yami shouted. The blond haired girl pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"You guys are clueless. You didn't even notice that the boys were quieter? Always wanting to be left alone. The only person that's not really at blame here is Jesse! He didn't even know if Jaden was alive!" She roared. Yami's eyes widened slightly. Jaden. That name sounded so familiar to him.

"Then why am I here then?" Jesse called. Manaly looked down.

"Enough talking. You'll all find out soon enough, let's just start this game!" She giggled; raising her hand with her fingers spread and whispered words in a different language. As her words got louder a white light made its way out of her palm blinding the three boys, engulfing them in white light.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a dark purple clouded room.

"This looks like a shadow game." The pharaoh muttered as he began walking blindly. It was like a maze, every which way seemed to look the same.

"How am I supposed to find my way through this…" Yami said softly to himself, but soon a weeping broke the eerie silence, causing Yami to jump.

"Crying?" The teen walked in the direction of the weeping and sobs, fighting his way through the clouds of smoke.

"Hello?" Yami tried calling out, only to get harder sobs and as the deeper Yami went into the purple clouds the thicker they got, making it harder to get through it. "Hey, who's crying?" Yami yelled fighting more of the smoke away, only to find himself stopping to block it from his eyes and mouth. 'Damn' he thought, as he felt the smoke start clogging his throat making it hard to breathe. Yami coughed thinking it would help but only made more smoke enter his lungs.

"Damn it." He said, backing up, hoping to get away from the thicker smoke, but found a wall behind him, his eyes widen as his back hit the hard stone surface of the wall. "The fuck? This wasn't here before!" he yelled, pulling his jacket over his mouth, to block the purple substance from entering his lungs. 'Might as well walk see what happens.' He thought pushes past the walls and walls of purple smoke. Yami squinted his eyes as he saw a darker figure in front of him, barely visible due to the smoke. The figure was small and had tall spiky hair.

"Hey!" Yami called out making the figure turn its head, before it pointed to its left, leaving the pharaoh confused. The figure lowered it hand and ran in the direction he was pointing in.

"Hey! Wait up." Yami called following the figure through the smoke, finding it lighter as he chased the figure, keeping it in visible sight, until it finally stopped letting Yami catch up. As the young pharaoh drew closer to the figure he noticed more details and colors. He felt his eyes widen as he reached the figure at arms length.

"Yugi." He asked hoping the figure would turn around.

"_Don't leave me please…"_ The figure spoke having the same gentle and timidly voice as Yugi had but this voice had sadness glazed over it, making the pharaoh feel his heart throb.

"Yugi…"

"_I don't wanna be alone."_ He speaks again falling to his knees.

"Yugi!" Yami yells grabbing his shoulders turning him to face the pharaoh.

"_Please, I don't want him to leave!"_ Yugi cried curling up into a ball. Yami felt his heart break. What type of a game was this? Why was Yugi is so much pain?

"Yugi, who is that you don't want to leave?" Yami said pulling the teen into a tight embrace, shhing Yugi's cries.

"Yugi…" Yami sighed as he felt the boy clench his tight mussel shirt.

"_I don't want him to go… but he'll leave me."_

"Who?"

"He told me he'd stay with me always even if he never got his memories back." Yugi cries grew. Yami's eyes widen. Yugi was crying over him? But why? Why was he so scared of loosing him when he promised he'd stay with Yugi even if it meant staying in the puzzle for 5,000 more years.

"Yugi…" the pharaoh started but the small teen flinched away when he lifted his head, his eyes no longer having a happy gleam to them, they were now dull and lifeless. Yami felt himself gasp as his tight embrace loosened.

"Yugi?"

"_He's going to leave me. He doesn't want me…"_ Yugi told himself, seeming as if he was completely ignoring the man in question in front of him. Yami felt his chest tighten at Yugi's words. Of course he wanted him, and he thought Yugi knew he'd never leave him. The pharaoh gasped as Yugi's form began to fade.

"No one wants you Yugi…" a familiar gentle voice came. Yami gasped at it. It was Yugi's voice.

"You're not even the King of Games!"

"You're just taking the Pharaoh's fame!"

"He'll abandon you, just as your friends will!"

"But he can't even make his own friends."

"That's right he used the puzzle to get the friends he has now."

"You're such a loser."

Yami watched as the fading form of Yugi as the voice taunted him making his body shake and flinch as the harsh words that echoed through the smoky space, feeling his anger build.

"Nobody wants you!"

"You'll be forgotten"

"Abandoned by the one you think loves you!"

Yami clenched his fist that was it; he had enough of these voices.

"That's not true Yugi! You are an amazing person who his friends would do anything for! They love you, but not as much as I do. You are an angel and deserve to be treated as one! You have a kind heart that I would gladly give up passing on for. I will stay on this earth trapped in that damned puzzle for a million years if it means I get to spend 80 of those years with you by my side! I love you with every inch of my being! So never try to tell yourself that you're nothing and that nobody wants you, because I want you. I'd never abandon the one I love!" Yami yelled pulling Yugi's transparent form into a tight embrace.

As Yami calmed down he looked down at Yugi's still fading form, moving him away from his chest to see his face. Yami frowned as Yugi looked at him with lifeless eyes. Yami held back tears as he watched Yugi disincarnate in his arms. The pharaoh slid his hand behind the teen look-alike's head and pulled him into a small kiss, hoping it would stop Yugi's fading form. But when Yami pulled apart he saw Yugi's body disappear. Yami tried to keep the form in his arms as Yugi disappeared causing tears to leave the pharaohs eyes.

"Yugi!" the young pharaoh yelled as his voice echoed throughout the smoky space. His fists clenched in anger and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Why, why does this happen to Yugi! What did ever do wrong?" The pharaoh yelled as he slowly opened his teary eyes, blurring his vision. When Yami's vision returned, all the dark smoke was gone and he was now in Yugi's innocent soul room, decorated with small stuffed animals and a toy box, matching with the light blue/gray carpet and light blue walls. Yami stood up.

"How did I get here?" Yami looked around.

"Congratulations Young Pharaoh! You completed round one of my little game~" Came a cheery voice. Manaly popped out from under the bed with a happy smile on her face.

"Now you can wait here for the others, if you win the boss fight. Yugi will be free to go." Manaly said pointing to the door. Yami felt the floor under him leave as he fell into a pit of darkness.

* * *

When Jesse came to, he opened his crystal eyes slowly to find himself in dark room with floating mirror things, producing a bight light, acting like a guide in the pitch black. Jesse groaned as he pulled himself from the floor, dusting off his pants.

"Where am I?" Jesse asked himself as he began walking forwards. He assumed that the places that the Manaly girl would send the way an actual place, like a jungle or something, but this place looked more like a bad dream.

"Well I'm as lost as a goose in a snowstorm." Jesse said gazing his hand against the smooth surface of a mirror next to him, having to stop to think about what to do, Jesse looked up into the mirror and gasped, pulling his hand away. It was Jim. He seemed to have an angry look on his face, and his bandages removed.

"Jim? Hey partner can you hear me?" Jesse tried calling out, but the image of Jim did nothing. Jesse looked around and noticed the Jim wasn't the only one in the mirrors. Next to him were Axel and Chazz. They all had the same disappointed look on their face.

"What in tarnations is going on?" Jesse asked backing up, ending up hitting another mirror behind him. He looked up into that one, his eyes widening the size of a dinner plate.

"It-its me?" Jesse stuttered. Within the mirror was indeed him. Looking extremely angry. Jesse backed away slowly was ran forwards looking back and forth at the mirrors as a person appeared in them. Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis. Everyone. Jesse sped up his movements until he came to a white pillar of light shining down at someone. Jesse rushed towards the person.

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled trying to grab the boy's attention, but it failed.

"Jaden! Come on partner it's me Jesse!" The southern boy yelled stopping in front of Jaden, whose head, hung low looking at the floor.

"Jay?" Jesse said lifting Jaden's head.

"Jay? What's-" started but stopped as he looked into Jaden's wide pale gold eyes.

"Jaden? What happened?"

"**It's your fault Jaden."** Came a dark voice from the mirror next to them. Jesse looked into it, to find a man looking at Jaden with bright yellow, almost demonic eyes, the rest of his face hidden by a black and yellow helmet.

"**Poor Jesse, because of you he was dragged into a battle meant for you. He had to go through getting possessed by Yubel! Then what do you do! Tell her you'd love her and fuse with her! You don't deserve someone like Jesse!"** The voice yelled and yet Jaden didn't agree nor deny the voice just stood there at took it. Jesse growled and wrapped his hands around Jaden and picked him up bridle style, and began to run from the voice.

"**You sent your own friends to the stars without a second thought!"**

"Shut up!" Jesse called turning a sharp left, hiding behind a mirror close to the ground.

"**Remember Jaden, its all about you. You said you didn't need those friends."** Jesse held Jaden tightly when he heard something walking. Looking over the edge quickly, he saw a black figure with a flowing cape and medieval black armor with the very same helmet that was in the mirror. Jesse shuttered and looked for a way out; looking down at Jaden's face, which still held it pale gaze.

"It's gonna be okay Jay, I'll get ya out." Jesse whispered and kissed his forehead lightly. Taking in a deep breath, he ran. Catching the attention of the armored darkness, who proceeded to chase them.

"**You can't run from the truth!" **it called out. Jesse looked over his shoulder to glare at the entity.

"I ain't runnin' from the truth! I'm hiding Jay from the lies!" Jesse called. That's when an idea hit him. If you break his mirror he'd disappear. So Jesse made a u-turn and sprinted back. The dark form in front of him, seeming to be glaring at him, prepared to catch him as he came past. Jesse glared back and prayed that this was going to work.

"Go Emerald Turtle! Knock him off his feet!"

As Jesse yelled for his monster, Emerald, though transparent, rolled right into the dark form. Making him fall the ground, letting Jesse run pass him.

"Great work buddy! Come on back!" Jesse called as Emerald nodded and faded away. Jesse panted as he passed the endless walls of mirrors trying to find out which one was the right one.

"Damn." Jesse said, pulling Jaden close as he heard armored foot steps gaining on his heels. That's when Jesse felt a sharp pain in his lower back as if something stabbed him. He grunted out in pain as he fell to the ground, Jaden sliding out of his arms a few feet in front of him.

"**Jaden stays here. He must pay for his sins." **Jesse groaned as he tried to stand up, rising to his knees and crawling slowly towards Jaden's unmoving body.

"**Why do you insist on helping him? Don't you understand that he is murder, he's done bad things?"** Jesse glared pulling Jaden's body into a protective hug.

"In all honesty I couldn't give two shits what Jaden did. I may not understand the details but I do know that whatever happened to Jaden in the other world wasn't something he wanted. I am I don't blame him for anything!" Jesse yelled, gripping tightly to his lover. "And I love him. I always will. No matter what." Jesse glared; The figure laughed and grabbed Jesse by his collar throwing him against a mirror, causing it to crack.

"N-no, leave him be." Jesse stuttered trying to get up.

"**Jesse Anderson. Jaden got you possessed by the Duel Monster that resides in his soul, are you still going to say those words. He's killed thousands, destroyed families. He's a curl, heartless person." **Jesse brought himself up to his feet.

"I don't care. I love him with all my heart. I don't care what happened to him as the Supreme King or during his final duel with Yubel. Jaden is Jaden through my eyes and he will be no one else. I don't blame him one bit and he's not at fault. So stop telling him lies before I make you stop." Jesse growled.

"**What are you going to do Anderson?"** Jesse pulled a piece of glass from his lower back causing him to wince in pain but quickly got over it as he showed the glass to the armored figure, still dripping with the southern's crimson blood.

"**What are you going to do with that?"** Jesse frowned as he walked slowly to the mirror next to him and held the bloody glass to it.

"**You wouldn't dare."** Jesse smirked

"Try me."

The figure growled and lunged himself at Jesse and as he did the blue haired boy slammed the glass into the mirror causing it to crack and break. The figure cried out in pain and slowly vanished in small streamers of black smoke . Jesse panted, dropping the bloody glass to the floor, causing a clanking sound to echo.

"Jay…" Jesse said starting to limp to Jaden's body, but was stopped by a force.

"Wha-"

"Congratulations Jesse! You finished round one!" echoed a voice. Jesse looked around confused to where the voice was coming from but found that his thoughts were short lived as something began pulling him into the mirror behind him. Jesse panicked and fought against his attacker.

"Jaden!" He yelled reaching out for his lover. But his voice didn't reach him as he was pulled into the reflection of the mirror.

* * *

Jack unsheathed his eyes and gasped as he looked around his surrounding area. Finding himself in the old Satellite, at Martha's house.

"_Jack wait up, I can't run that fast!"_

"_Than hurry up!" _

Jack watched as a 6 year old Yusei chased a 7 year old Jack back behind Martha's house to hide themselves. The blond king smiled at the memory. This was Crow's 6th birthday, they where playing hide and seek, Crow being it.

"_Jack he'll find us here." Yusei whispered._

"_No he won't trust me_." _Jack smiled, taking the 6 year old's hand into his, causing him to blush. _ Jack held back is chuckle as he watched the young ones play.

"_Jack!" _shouted Yusei's voice, causing the blond to turn from the children to see more teenaged versions of them. Yusei being 16 and Jack 17.

"_Do you need something Yusei?"_ _Jack said with attitude in his voice. He watched as Yusei gulped and tried to keep his blush off his tan face._

"_Can you at least look at me?"_ _Yusei asked gently. The blond sighed and turned to face the blushing 16 year old._

"_What."_ _He snapped._

"_J-Jack. I… um…"_ _Yusei stuttered, getting a questioning look from the older blond. Yusei moved his cobalt eyes to the ground._

"_Jack… I've been thinking."_ _He started. Jack tapped his foot annoyed_.

"_Yusei! Just spill it, I don't have all day_!_"_ _Jack yelled._

"_I love you!"_ _Yusei yelled, anger in his once embarrassed eyes._

Jack felt himself gasped as he watched the memory. This was when they had their first kiss.

"_What?"_ _Jack asked as a light blush found its way to the 17 year old's face._

"_I love you, you jackass!"_ _Yusei confessed holding Jack's collar. Yusei's head hung low so he could not see the blonds' faint smile. The blond teen slipped his pointer finger under Yusei's chin forcing him to look deep into the amethyst eyes.  
"J-Jack?"_ _Yusei asked but felt his question leave him as the older male pushed his lips against his. At first Yusei was unresponsive due to the shock, but quickly got over it and stood on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck pushing against the blonds lips._ Watching the scene replay again makes his heart throb. They haven't held or kissed each other like that in a long while.

"_Yusei!"_ Jack heard a small child yelled, causing him to turn around rapidly.

"_Let him go Jack!" Yusei yelled as the blond teen, now older, held a tied up Rally over the edge of the cliff. _

"_I don't think I'll do that. You buddy here is going to be swimming with the fishes." Jack said dropping the red headed boy into the ocean._

"_Rally!" Yusei yelled as he watched his friend hit the water. In a frantic frenzy Yusei tore off his blue jacket and deck holster as he swan dived into the ocean. Jack opened the discarded deck and flipped through it till he found Stardust Dragon. When Yusei popped up for air with Rally on his back he and Jack caught eyes._

"_J-Jack why?" Yusei said, hurt on his face. Jack laughed._

"_I never loved you Yusei, I was only using you. But now that I have your runner and your best card I'm getting out of this hell hole. Bye Yusei!" Jack yelled starting the runner and taking off, leaving Yusei and Rally in the water. A few tears fell down Yusei's face as he struggled to keep his head above the water._

"_Yusei! Rally! Where are ya!" called a familiar voice._

"_Tank! Down here help!" Yusei called. Tank looked down over the edge and gasped, calling the others as they helped Yusei and Rally up from the water, once Rally was off Yusei's shoulders and getting taken care of, Yusei broke down hugging himself._

"_Yusei! what's wrong? _

"_Jack… He-he betrayed me. He betrayed all of us." Yusei cried._

"_What?" They gasped._

"_He stole the runner and Stardust." _

"_That jackass! He'll pay for this."_

Jack wanted the nightmare to be over. He knew he hurt Yusei but not to the extent that he was seeing now.

"_I will never trust you again Jack Atlas. Never again." Yusei whispered to himself as his friends helped him up, wrapping a warm blanket around him._

"Yusei." Jack whispered. That would explain why Yusei was always wanting to be alone and refused to look him in the eye. It was because he didn't want to get hurt again. Jack glanced down at his hand, which were shaking and collected them into a fist.

"You see Jack." Came a voice from behind the blond.

"Yusei…" Jack stuttered as he turned his head to meet with lifeless cobalt eyes.

"You took me for granted. You played with my heart and crushed it in your hands that day." Yusei snapped harshly.

"Are you proud Jack Atlas?" The teen glared. Jack said nothing. "I asked you a question Atlas are you proud!" Yusei repeated again pulling Jack up to bet him face to face. The teen raised his fist and collided with Jack left cheek causing the male to grunt in pain.

"Answer me!" Yusei yelled punching the blond again and again.

After four and five more punches Yusei dropped Jack and slid to his knees.

"Are you proud Jack? For hurting me?" Yusei asked softly.

"Of course not." Jack coughed, getting the midnight haired teen's attention. "I would never be proud of myself for hurting you. I love you. Even if I don't let you often or show it, I still love you." Yusei felt his eye open wider.

"I know what I did was wrong Yusei. It haunts me too. After we reunited I was so happy to see that you were okay, but I knew you had changed, because of what I did. And no matter how many time I apologize its never going to fix what I did. But I still want to try. Because if you want the truth, I can't live without you Yusei. Please forgive me." Jack gasped, wiping the blood from his lip and pulled Yusei into a tight hug.

"You always were one to have trust issues." Jack laughed, pulling the teen into a tight gentle as could be kiss.

"J-Jack…" Yusei said pulling away from the blond, and standing up. Jack looked around to see the memories standing by the midnight haired teen. The younger ones stood by each other holding hands tightly, will the older ones stood in a tight embrace, with Jack's hand around Yusei's waist and Yusei's hands on Jack's chest.

"Yusei-" Jack started but cut himself off as they started to disappear, engulfed in darkness. The blond gasped as his eyes widen. Yusei smiled lightly at Jack as his lips moved to tell him something but no words met Jack ears till he too was engulfed by darkness.

"You won round one Jack. Thank you." The blond haired teen stood in silence letting the words that echoed sink in, until he felt the concrete ground below him give way. He yelled as he plummeted into the endless darkness below him.


	3. Boss

**SweetTart: Herro, Chapter 3 baby ^^ thank you for all that have been reading this far it means a lot!**

**Jesse: Now we can see if we save our lovers.**

**Jack: Well of course we do! This story is as predicable as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Shows**

**SweetTart: T_T you're so mean Jackie Poo**

**Jack:... -_- don't call me that.**

**Yami: SweetTart doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series! But enjoy! **

* * *

When Jesse woke up from his unknowing slumber he rubbed his blurry eyes to find himself in an opened area, next to him were Jack and Yugi, both unconscious. He went to sit up but gasped out in pain as he did.

"Damn…" he groaned putting his hand on his wound feeling the wet and stickiness of the blood oozing from it. He narrowed his crystal eyes as light began to fill the darkness, waking the King of Games up. Looking around the young pharaoh's eyes met Jesse's.

"Good morning." Jesse smiled sadly.

"What happened? Where are we?" Yami asked pushing himself into a sitting position with a small groan of pain, his head pounding as he did so.

"In all honestly I don't know partner, but if I assume correctly this must be the boss room." Jesse answered.

"Then that must mean…" Yami started, jumping as he heard Jack waking up with a grunt.

"What in the world?" Jack called glancing at the two other boys.

"Glad you heard the roosters callin' partner." Jesse said. Jack glared, ignoring the humor in the blue haired boy's words.

"Where are we?" Jack asked standing up looking around the now lighter, factory like space.

"Glad you asked there, Jack." smirked a voice, making the boys look up into the only dark room of the factory.

"Manaly?" Jesse shouted.

"No. That's not a girl's voice. It's deeper." Jack said, finding the voice very familiar.

"These are the best warriors she could send?"

"It's pathetic really."

Jack felt his anger grow by someone calling him. Jack Atlas. Master of Faster, pathetic.

"Why don't you get you're sorry asses down here and we'll see who's the pathetic one!" Jack yelled.

"As you wish." A shadow leaped down a few feet in front of Jack with a cloak around his muscular frame.

"You guys stay here. This won't even be a challenge." Jack smirked.

"Hold up there partner. Don't under estimate him!" Jesse warned, but Jack just turned a head to glare with sharp amethyst eyes at the younger boy.

"Man, you're an ass Jack. He was only trying to help." The figure taunted.

"But it's useless; their fate is sealed in darkness." Spoke another voice from the shadows.

"You don't know that! And if you want the truth, it's more pathetic that you're hiding yourselves from us. Why don't you come down and join the party!" Jesse yelled.

"Very well."

The two other figures jumped down. One in front of Jesse another in front of Yami, who was strangely quiet.

"That's nice and all mate but why don't you show your face!" Jack yelled, getting a small shrug from the figures in front of them as they pulled their cloaks off, making Jack's eye widen. Before him was himself, but his eyes being blacked out much like the dark signers. Jesse met the Bright orange eyes of himself.

"It's been so long Jesse." He smirked.

Yami just glared at his darker half. There was a small pain of guilt as he looked into the red eyes controlled by the Orichalcos. His face lifted into an evil smile.

"I suppose we should explain the rules." The darker Jesse smiled brightly waving his hands to grab a remote from his pocket. Smiling he pushed the button and three cages' lowered themselves to show what was within them. Jesse gasped as he saw a patch of brown and ginger hair within the furthest cage on the right.

"As you can see, each cage has a prisoner. Hit their cage with enough force and it will break. But if one of the cages breaks and the others are not, the prisoners in those cages will be killed." The darker Jesse laughed. "Start!" the darker Jesse said launching himself at Jesse with a punch loaded. Jesse's eyes widen as he moved to dodge the series of punches. And as the blue haired boy looked around it seemed at that's what the others were doing as well.

"What do we do!" Yami yelled

"We'll have to attack together!"  
"And how to you suppose we do that?" Jack stated punching the other him in the stomach. "We can't do a lot with these guys on us!"

"You guys have you're decks! Use you're monsters!" Jesse responded as he kicked his darker self away from him, so he could pull out a monster from his deck.

"Amethyst Cat, come on out girl!" Jesse yelled as a pink leopard jumped out from its card coming to her master's defense.

"You called Jess." She purred.

Jack watched in amazement as he fought. He looked to catch eyes with Yami, who nodded at him as they both pushed the dark half's away, pulling a monster card from their decks.

"Summon Skull!

"Mad Archfiend!"

As they called out the name of their cards, the monsters fled from the card and into the real world, blocking their masters from the punches and kicks. Distracting the others so while the dark half's where busy fighting off the monsters Jesse backed into a run, soon followed by the other two as they rushed to get closer to the cages.

"Wow…"Yami whispered.

"Amazing. How'd you know to do that?" Jack asked

"I really don't know. Just a hunch." Jesse laughed looking up at the cages. His smile vanishing.

"So we'll have to attack all the cages at once. So we'll use our strongest mons-"Yami started but was cut off by something tackling him to the ground, making him grunt and roll over to get whatever was on his back off.

When he felt the weight off of his back, Jesse was next him offering him a hand.

"Come on partner." Jesse said, helping the young pharaoh up.

"Thanks Jesse."

"Damn you" Jack yelled, sliding to a stop.

"Clever Anderson, but we can use monsters too. And we can attack the cages too." The darker Yami smiled as the Advance Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, flung itself at the Blue haired boy.

"Damn it." Jack said under his breath, grabbing another card from his deck.

"That won't do you any good. Jackie poo." The darker Jesse smiled, nodding at the Dark signer next to him.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that. You, blue haired kid, take Yugi Muto and summon you best monsters, make sure to hit all the cages." Jack paused drawing a card from his deck, before throwing it at Jesse. "Take that. It's my best card." Jack smiled.

"But what about you!" Yami yelled

"Someone has to hold them off. Obviously our monster won't be enough."

"So doing it by yourself will do any better! You could die!" Jesse protested.

"Just shut up and save them! Would you rather have all of them die because we sat here arguing! GO!" Jack yelled running toward the monsters with a card in the air.

"Power Breaker!" As Jack yelled this, Power Breaker flashed next to the blond, getting ready to start swinging his arm blades at the attacking monster, Advance Amethyst Cat, while Jack swiftly moved past the battling monsters punching his darker half while also dodging the kicks and punches from the other.

Jesse and Yami watched as Jack took off with his monster close by him.

"We'll send some monsters to help him okay" Yami reassured the worrying blue haired boy, raising the Kuriboh brothers card in the air as the multi-colored fur balls popped out.

"Kuriboh brothers go help Jack in the fight." Yami asked, the brown Kuriboh looked back to the fight just as Jack was punched in the face a flung backwards. Kuriboh nodded and turned to his brothers as they all charged in to help.

"Pegasus why don't you join the army as well." Jesse asked just as the white horse jumped from his card. He nodded to the blue haired boy before taking to the skies and attacking from the sky.

Yami looked to Jesse with determined eyes. They nodded at each other before holding up their most powerful card. Yami with his Dark Magician Couple and Jesse with his Rainbow Dragon, also combined with Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend should be more than enough to break the cages. They raised the cards to the sky and focused their energy, summoning normal monsters wasn't easy so summoning the best cards their desks had to offer had to be the hardest thing the young pharaoh had every used his shadow powers for.

The cards started to glow as the outline of the monsters formed until a sharp scream echoed through the factory walls making Yami and Jesse's focus crumble to turn around. Jack was being held up by his collar, sweat and blood running down his face as his darker half gave him a wicked smile, and punched his stomach another time making blood fall from his mouth as he fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Pegasus was dealing with Jesse's darker half while the other monsters with the dark Yami.

"Jack!" Jesse called rushing to his body.

"Stop! Forget about me, save them!" Jack yelled before Jesse could move from his spot.

"But-"

"No buts." Jack spat, standing up weakly, wiping the blood that dripped from his lips. He ran off again to deal with the obviously stronger one in a fist fight getting multiple hits landed on him but very few on his opponents. Jesse clenched his fists turning to Yami nodding slightly as they again raised their cards in the air, this time doing their best to ignore Jack's grunts and yelps of pain.

"I summon Rainbow Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl come forth!"

The boys called out as the two very large Dragon roared and the two Magicians flashed next to the one who summoned them.

"Okay Big guy, we need a combined attack at the same time! So give it all ya got!" Jesse called to his colorful dragon, who roared in response.

"That's the spirit!"

Yami turned to his two monsters.

"The same goes for you as well." Yami said.

"Of course my Pharaoh." Dark Magician bowed.

"Count on us!"

Jesse turned to connect eyes with Yami with a nod.

"Rainbow Dragon, load it up!" Jesse yelled as the dragon pulled its snake like head back in a charging motion, as did Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Both of you know what to do." Yami nodded at his monsters as their staffs glowed in balls of light.

"Release!" The two boys called together and the monsters aimed their blasts at the cages.

"Oh no you don't!" Called a voice, causing Jesse to turn around with widen eyes to see the darker Jack running at them with a long knife in his hand. But before anyone could blink, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the attack from the monsters hit all the cages and Jack pushed Jesse out of the way of his darker form's knife having it pierce him instead.

"Jack!" Jesse yelled as the room went white in the combined attack, making the explosion echo throughout the concrete walls.

As the white and the smoke faded, as did the monsters and the dark halves, leaving the teen's with the clashing sound of the cages falling. Jesse watched as the cages opened and showed the teen's lovers inside, asleep. But his eyes left that to see Jack's body faced down. The blue haired boy panicked and called out for Yami's help as he rolled Jack on his back. The knife stuck in his lower chest, blood soaking his white coat.

"Jack…" Jesse said looking at Yami with fear in his eyes. The pharaoh put his ear to the older blond mans chest and listen carefully.

"Is he-" Jesse didn't want to finish his sentence. Yami just looked down with sadness in his eyes and he pulled the knife out of the teen's chest dropping in next to him and placed his hand over the wound, feeling the warmth of the blood seep in-between his fingers.

"Yugi… is he dead?" Jesse asked frighten.

"His heart wasn't beating…" Yami said looking at the blonds pained face.

"He's dead?"

"I'm afraid he is." Yami said standing up and walking away from the older teen's body, while Jesse clenched his fists in anger as tears weld up in his eyes. The dust cleared completely now. Yami punched a pillar. A light grunt made Yami turn his head. A black haired boy rose up from the cage closest to him. Yami remembered that one as Yusei. But as the young pharaoh looked at the teen's body his heartache painfully in his chest for his loss.

"W-where am I? Yusei asked weakly meting eyes with the Pharaoh.

"Yugi… Muto?" Yusei asked as if in a question. The pharaoh didn't say anything but looked down. The black haired teen picked up on the pharaoh's sad glance downward and moved out of the cage to see out of the corner of his eyes a familiar body.

"J-Jack?" Yusei asked walking over to Jesse and Jack. Yami looked away not wanting to see the boys face. Jesse turned to meet Yusei's worried and now fully awake cobalt eyes.

"W-what happened? Why are you covered in blood? Why is Jack-" Yusei stopped himself seeing the knife next to his blond lover's body… covered in crimson. Yusei's eyes widen as his mind fled to the worst possible scenario.

"I'll give you some space." Jesse said softly walking away slowly so the black haired teen could look at his beaten body.

His body was covered head to toe in scratches and bruises. But the most noticeable wound that Yusei could see was the bloody spot on his lower chest. The crimson staining his nice white jacket, which was tore in multiple places. Yusei felt tears fall from his cobalt eyes and on to Jack's pale face, his body shaking as the black haired teen fell to his knees, pulling Jack's head into his lap, feeling the coldness of the blonds' skin on his fingertips. Yusei lowered his forehead to meet Jack's as he held back a sob.

"J-Jack…" Yusei whispered sadness in his voice as began stoking the blonds' soft hair, weaving it into his fingers. _'Why'_

* * *

**SweeTart: So how was that!**

**Yusei:... I can't believe you just did that...**

**SweetTart: Don't cry Yusei! He deserved it! He's an ass**

**Yusei:... but he was my ass and now...**

**Jesse: Look what you did**

**SweetTart: I give zero fucks, but anyway! if you wanna make Yusei stop crying, Review! Please it would be so much to me of you did! **


	4. Reunion

**SweetTart: Welcome back brohas!**

**Yusei: ;-;**

**SweetTart: -_-; Yusei stop crying you do enough of that in this chapter. So quit your bitching.**

**Jaden: Coming from the person who didn't just find there lover dead!**

**SweetTart: I seriously give zero fucks.**

**Yugi: Aannyyway, SweetTart over here doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or 5D's**

**SweetTart: No! You gave my secret away Yugi! How could you!**

**Yugi: I give zero fucks ^^**

* * *

The concrete room was utterly silent, only the sound of Yusei's gasps could be heard, weeping over his lovers cold, pale body. While Jesse and Yami gave each other a sad look as they watched the black haired teen morn.

"I've met Yusei before… he seemed so strong like nothing could make him weak, but..." Yami said trailing off. Glancing down at the sleeping Yugi in his small child body pressed against Yami's chest in a protective way. Jesse nodded slipping Jaden's body in his lap as he stroked his brown locks softly. The mood had changed so much that is was almost suffocating. the depressing feeling practically squeezed the happiness from your soul. Until an echo of clapping came, drawing the teen's attention.

"Well done. Well done."

Yami felt his blood boil. His eyes flashing crimson as he watched the form of Manaly slowly come into view as her clapping got louder.

"Manaly…" Jesse whispered glancing calming eyes at Yami.

"You win boys." She said with a smile but Jesse felt as if those words were directly faced towards Yami and himself. They saw her stop at Jack's body and Yusei weeping tears.

"Jackie Poo… you're such an idiot." She scoffed making Yusei raise his head, cobalt eyes puffy and red from his tears. His expression matched one of confusion as he met her eyes.

"What?" He said just above a whisper. Manaly frowned at him.

"He's an idiot, Mr. Fudo." Manaly said sternly. Yusei was taken back by her tone.

"Y-you said you'd help me Manaly... You said you'd help all of us! How is this helping!" He said softly.

"Jack was just not the one for you Yusei. Actually to tell the truth, that Bruno guy was more you're type… till he met the same fate as Jackie Poo here." She said with a smile. Yusei squeezed his hands into fists. His mouth opened to say something till…

"You can't tell a person who they can and can't love." Yami called setting Yugi with Jesse and Jaden. "If Yusei wants to be with Jack then he can, you have no rule over that." Yusei looked wide eyed at the young pharaoh.

"This doesn't concern you Pharaoh. Go be with the pip squeak." Manaly barked.

"Jack is our friend so it does concern us!" Jesse yelled glaring his crystal blues at the female.

"Cute." She spat, glancing at Yusei. "Tell me boys. Do you understand what this man did? Not only did he try to kill Yusei's young friend but stole his only way out of the hell hole he lived in and his favorite card. Leaving this boy trust and heart broken." She glared as she saw Yusei slightly flinch at the memory.

"So" Jesse called "I tried to kill Jaden once!"

"What?" Yami asked in a whisper.

"But yet, I love Jaden more than anything! So how do you know that Jack didn't love Yusei, even after that?" Jesse said, letting Jaden's body lay softly on the ground next to Yugi's as he joined in, standing by Yusei as if to defend him from an attack.

"All of us have hurt the one we love but not without consequences. The guilt eats you alive as you go on knowing you've hurt them." Yami said glaring his eye at the sandy blond.

"Jack may have been an ass… but that's just who he is. He's a narcissistic asshole that can be a pain and yes he's hurt me multiple times but every time he did, he apologized an hour later." Yusei said glancing down at the blonds pale face. "And I love him… I trust him with my life…" Yusei trailed off as more tears came as he looked deep at Jack's face. Manaly just looked at Yusei at first with a deep frown but as the black haired teen finished his short speech her frowned turned into a smiled.

"Good…" She said snapping her fingers making it echo and as they echo decayed there was a string of moans and groans.

"Man! That was a weird dream!" Jesse froze and turned his head to see a brown haired boy stand and stretch.

"Jaden…" Jesse said softly.

"Hmm?" Jaden asked turning to meet Jesse's gaze. His heart stopped.

"Jess…" Manaly looked at the two with inpatients eyes, waiting for one of them to start running for the other, but when they just stared at each other, Manaly giving in, groaning in frustration and grabbing Jesse by the front of his shirt and threw him into the chocolate eyed teen making them land on top of each other blushing a bright red.

"Jay-" Jesse stopped himself realizing the position the two were in and jumped up frantically.

"I-I'm sorry Jaden, let me help you up!" Jesse said holing his hand out to the stunned brunette. Jaden didn't reach for the hand just stared at Jesse with surprise in his deep chocolate eyes.

"Jess…" He whispered.

"Ya, it's me Jay." Jesse smiled brightly, making Jaden's heart flutter. Even though they hadn't seen each other since the Yubel thing, the southern blue haired boy could still make his heart beat like a drum. Jaden took his hand as Jesse pulled him up into a hug, making Jaden blush slightly.

"Jay." Jesse said pulling Jaden away to kiss him. Jaden's eyes widen at the feeling. Even though Jesse and him were 'together' then never did anything past holding hands in the hall or hugging. They did have time to get serious, because of the Yubel insistent. Jaden closed his eyes slowly and kissed his blue haired love back, weaving his arms around his neck. Jesse pulled from Jaden with love in his eyes.

"You have know idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jesse smiled. Jaden was speechless and just pulled Jesse into a tight hug to make up for that

"No fucking you guys. You can do that as long and as cheesy as you want when you get back to your own time line." She said with a smile as she snapped again, making the same echo sound.

"Better get to you're pip squeak." She said, Yami glared at her as she looked at Yusei.

"Trust me… I know how to fix it." She said directing Yami glared at her but stopped when he heard a small, timid voice call his name. He trailed his eyes to Yugi, who sat up rubbing his head. The pharaoh darted to his young lover in a flash, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Yugi… oh Yugi! Thank god you're safe…" Yami whispered.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked pulling himself from the pharaoh's chest to meet with his narrow amethyst eyes filled with relief.

"Yugi!" Yami said pulling him back into the hug roughly. Yugi smiled lightly and hugged him back softly. Yami pulled away briefly to press his lips to Yugi's quickly before pulling him back into the embrace.

Watching the lover reunite with each other was cute but made Yusei want to cry, because unlike them, he couldn't feel the warmth of being held or seeing the joy in their eyes when they met. All he could do was stare at Jack's pale body and rub him cold cheek. Yusei wished to see Jack light amethyst eyes, see the anger of worrying him sick in his eyes like the time he fell of his runner when he dueled Kalin. He wished he could be embraced by Jack as he told him how stupid he was for leaving him. He wanted it all back.

Manaly watched as Yusei rocked back and forth stoking Jack's cheek, more than likely thinking of the blond. Pain hit her heart as she watched the boy. Jack more than proved himself to be with the black haired teen. He got pasted his selfishness to not only help the other men but to save the other's lovers as well. The sandy blond girl put a hand on Yusei, making him flinch out of this thoughts. They met eyes. Candy blue on cobalt.

"It's okay… I can fix this." She said with a smile. Yusei turned away.

"How… he's gone. Dead." Yusei choked out.

"Maybe, but I can save him." She whispered placing her hands on Yusei's. "Just think of every happy moment you and Lord Jackass over here had together." She said smiling. Yusei let out a sad laugh.

"How will thinking of a happy moment bring him back…?" He said biting him lips to keep the sobs out.

"Just do it." She said placing her hands over Jack's wound as he looked into Yusei's surprised eyes. Was this the same girl who said that Jack deserved this and that he wasn't right for Yusei?

"Fudo! You've got to think of every happy moment if you want this to work. I only get one shot so you better do it." She spat at him.

"You can do it Yusei!" Came a voice from behind them. Yugi stood in a tight embrace from Yami as they met eyes.

"You got this bro!" Jaden yelled from Jesse's hold with a bright smile on his face like always. Yusei looked back at Jack and closed his eyes.

_ "Come on Jack, let's ride the fairs wheel!" A young teenaged Yusei yelled at his blond boyfriend you gave him a sly look._

"_Whatever…" Jack said as they got in line for the ride, Yusei with a bright smile on his face as they entered their cart. Jack didn't say a word till the ride stopped, their cart being at the top._

"_Wow! Jack look at this view it's gorgeous." Yusei said looking out the window._

"_Indeed it is." Yusei heard Jack say._

"_But you're not even-" Yusei was stopped by Jack's lips as he turned to look at the blond. Yusei immediately kissed back, moving himself into the blond's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, weaving his gloved fingers into Jack's blond hair. The blond teen smiled into the kiss as his hands found themselves on the black haired teen's butt, making him squeak and pull from the kiss._

"_J-Jack…" Yusei started but was cut off again by Jack's lips. His smile and eyes said everything. Yusei could see the blond loved him but as a man, he had his pride and didn't say it aloud._

"_I lo-"_

"_I love you Yusei." Jack said before Yusei could finish causing the teen to blink a few extra times._

"_You said it." Yusei said in a whisper as they ride began to move. _

_ Once they got out, they went home but on their way home Jack's smile never left his face._

"Good Yusei!" Manaly said as she saw the wound start closing. "And that means it's almost time." She said looking down at Jack's wound. She brought her attention to Yusei's face which had a mix have happiness and utter grief on it. She sighed and took her hands off of Jack's now sealed wound and raised them in the air above Jack's body, uttering strange words.

"What's going to happen Yami?" Yugi asked squeezing the pharaoh's shirt. Yami sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know…"

_Yusei smiled lightly as he and Bruno discussed ideas for the new runner program. Ideas were shared and the two got to work. They worked until lunch when Crow called them down. Jack glaring daggers into Bruno as the two talked about the program as they ate._

"_Man… Those two have had more conversations together than yours and mine combined." Crow said sighing. Jack groaned and took Yusei's arm and pulled him from the conversation._

"_I need to talk to Yusei for a moment." Jack glared and pulled black haired teen up the stairs. After being dragged up the stairs and being shoved into Jack's room Yusei glares at his blond haired friend._

"_What the hell Ja-" Yusei was cut off by Jack slamming Yusei into the wall next to the door._

"_Damn it Yusei!" Jack said roughly pulling Yusei into a heated kiss. Yusei's eyes widen as his heart stopped. Jack was kissing him… just like they did all those years ago. The black haired teen wanted to kiss back so bad but couldn't and pulled from the kiss to punch Jack on the cheek. He was breathing hard as his bangs covered his eyes._

"_Yusei…" Jack trailed off._

"_Why'd you do it Jack?" Yusei said softly. "Why did you kiss me…? I thought I was nothing more than a friend…" Yusei said lifting his head up to meet Jack's eyes, his own eyes filled with hurt._

"_Because I love you, and I couldn't stand seeing the blue haired fuck take you away from me." Jack said slipping his hand under Yusei's chin and pulled him up to a small kiss._

"_Jack…" Yusei whispered and met Jack's lips half way for another kiss, this one long and slow. And when they pulled away Jack met Yusei's cobalt eyes._

"_Does this mean we're together again?" Jack smirked _

"_Ya… together again." Yusei whispered with a small smile making its way to his lips._

There was a bright yellow light that surrounded Jack's body.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"Looks like it's a light." Yugi said smiling. "A warm light." he added.

"Jack you have proven yourself like the others. You have gained Yusei's complete trust back. You won." Manaly smiled as the light began to dim around Jack. Yusei opened his eyes. He still saw Jack's eyes closed and felt his hope drop till he felt the warm on the blond's cheek. Jack groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, meeting red puffy cobalt ones.

"Y-Yusei?" Jack wheezed out. Yusei's eyes widen as the blond got up from Yusei's lap and turned to look at his surprised but alive lover.

"J-Jack…" Yusei said, tears welding up in his eyes. "Jack!" the teen jumped the blond who caught him as he cried into his hug, the sobs he's kept in now letting lose through his lips.

"Oh, thank god…" Jesse said letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jack…" Yusei cried gripping his white shirt so hard his knuckles were white. Jack just sighed and petted Yusei's spiked hair softly trying to calm him down. Once Yusei stopped crying and calmed his breath, Jack stood up, bringing the black haired teen with him.

"Congratulations! You all passed." Manaly called moving from the two lovers to the middle of the three couples. "But all you must know. Your lovers were never in harms way. They where just knocked out. No harm would have come to them if you three didn't make it to them. You may leave." Manaly smiled and clapped as three door puffed out. One with the Egyptian eye carved into it, another with a DA badge on it and the last with the sign of the crimson dragon.

"I assume you don't need to be shown which door is yours. Yusei… Jaden… Yugi you know what to do to unlock them. Have fun!" Manaly smiled before vanishing in smoke. The three looked at each other, reluctant to pull from their lovers warm embraces but did and walked to each door. Starting with Yugi, he put his hand on the door, closing his eyes, Jaden and Yusei just behind him.

"Cherished."

"Innocent."

"Trust."

They said it one after another making the doors unlock with a clear clicking sound. Yusei turned around before glancing to meet the eyes of Jaden and Yugi.

"I wished our reunion would have been better…" Yusei smiled as Jack walked up to take Yusei's hand into his strongly.

"Nah man! It had a good ending at least!" Jaden said grinning.

"Ya! Next time though let's just talk or duel." Yugi laughed.

"You got that right partner. Go easy on'im Jack." Jesse winked, wrapping his hands around Jaden's waist.

"Don't worry he likes it rough." Jack smirked as Yusei blushed.

"Let's hope we'll see each other again. It was an honor to meet and work with you, Jesse, Jack. Good luck." Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi.

"Ready?" Yami asked putting his hand on the handle.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Bye Yusei. Bye Jaden!" Yugi smiled waving goodbye to the others as he and Yami opened their door and walked through the white light, shutting it behind them. The door disappearing as they did so.

"Then I guess it's our turn Jay." Jesse said.

"Right! Bye Yusei and good luck with that blond! He's a keeper!" Jaden laughed as he and Jesse left, door disappearing as soon as they shut it behind them. Jack smiled and looked at Yusei, who reached to open the door.

"Let's get home." Yusei smiled as they walked through the light of the door.

* * *

**SweetTart: How was that for this chapter!**

**Yusei: :D**

**SweetTart: Good. But here are my plans... I'll make a chapter to tell ya what happens when each of em come home and i could make it FLUFF :U orrrrrrrrr Rated M deliriousness! or i do both and just put a warning when el lemon starts. so tell me whatcha think i should do and whatcha think of the chapter/story^^ **

**Yami: TELL ME!**

**SweetTart: Tell you what?**

**Yami: TELL ME! how the story ends! Do i get my sexy time with Yugi!**

**Yugi: 0/0 **

**SweetTart: :3 depends on what the readers want. So Review~**


	5. Trust

**SweetTart: HEYO~ Welcome. So here's la game plan. I'll have two chapters after this with Spiritshipping and Puzzleshipping because ****you guys also wanted you're rated M-ness and I didn't want it to get confusing. And a single chapter doesn't need three smuts in it... so yep! Here's the Kingcrabshipping~**

**Yusei: SweetTart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or 5D's**

**SweetTart: you have know idea how much I wish I did tho ^^**

**Jack: Enjoy -_-**

* * *

The sea. The light blue dimmed by the night sky as its waves hit the edge of the cliff lightly. Yusei smiled lightly as his eye meet this site. This place used to bring sad memories but now, Yusei didn't feel that.

"Yusei…" Jack started but was cut off by the look in Yusei's deep cobalt eyes as they met his. Yusei shook his head and gripping Jack's hand tighter.

"Yusei… I'm sorry. For everything. For being an ass and everything else. I want you to know that I-" the blond teen couldn't finish his sentence due to Yusei's lips calming his own. Jack didn't waste anything kissing back causing the black haired teen to smile into his lip lock.

"Jack." Yusei said breaking the kiss. "I love you with all my heart, but if you pull a stunt like that again I will kill you." Yusei threatened half heartily pulling Jack back into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. Jack's face softened and placed his hands around Yusei's waist, pulling the teen closer to him. Growing bored with the dull lip kiss, Jack slipped his tongue over Yusei's bottom lips in a demanding way asking for entrance. Yusei gasped at the feeling allowing the blond to claim his mouth but the black haired teen wasn't going down with out a fight. Kissing back just as roughly as Jack, the teens fought for dominance taking the battle into Yusei's wet mouth as Jack's hands moved up the teens back slowly. Soon air was becoming a great issue for the two, Yusei broke apart to breathe, having a thin trail of saliva between them.

"Wow…" Yusei whispered.

"I love you Yusei…" Jack said with a sly smile on his face as he kissed Yusei's ear, nibbling at it softly causing the teen to gasp, pushing his blond lover away.

"Not here Jack." Yusei stated. Jack pouted slightly but agreed silently pulling the black haired duelist into a tight embrace.

"I missed this." Jack said, kissing the black haired teen's forehead lovingly.

"Ya, I do too…" Yusei trailed off. Soon the only sound between the two was the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. Jack looked at his lover with a sad look in his eyes. How could he have hurt such an angle? He didn't deserve the shit Jack had given him all these years.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Ya."

"Why'd you do it?" Yusei said looking into Jack's light amethyst eyes that sent shivers down his spin whenever they met his.

"Do what?"

"You know… the thing you did to save me…" Yusei said trailing off. Jack look surprised at his lover but sighed.

"If Anderson took that blow, it would upset the balance and hit another cage with more force causing that one to break before the others… killing the other two, who's didn't break first." Jack paused to stroke Yusei's cheek softly. "I couldn't take the risk of it being you." He finished. Yusei didn't say anything for a bit before kissing Jack deeply, taking the blond teen back at the sudden attack on his lips.

"I should be glad that we were able to bring you back… but it doesn't take that pain back. I almost lost you." Yusei said softly meeting Jack's eyes. The cobalt eyes were over flowed by unshed tears.

"I know." Jack said kissing Yusei once again, slipping his tongue to join Yusei's in his mouth. Yusei moaned at the loss as they pulled apart, hearing the sounds of a runner near by.

"We should get home now." Yusei whispered

"Ya… whatever." Jack whispered. His black haired lover looked at him with a dark smile and pulled his lips to Jack's ear to whisper into it.

"If you don't get me home with in 30 minutes I'm going to have all the fun to myself." Jack's eyes widen and face lit up as Yusei pulled away and walked to Jack's runner, with the Master of Faster close behind.

"I'll get us there in 10." With that Jack hopped on with Yusei's hugging his lower back as they zoomed off towards their garage.

* * *

**~! ATTENTION! YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A ****RATED M AREA****! IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE SKIP THIS PART! THANK YOU~!**

* * *

Yusei and Jack made it home in record time, already having each other hooked by the lips when they walked through the door, Crow being the only one home, heard the runner and the smacking wet sounds his friends made so he calmly made his way to the farthest corner of their small 'apartment' while his friends made out.

They could barely maneuver themselves through the maze of tools in the garage with trying to keep up the battle of tongues and take off each others cloths at the same time. Pulling apart for air, Jack kissed his way down Yusei's lips to his neck where he nibbled and licked causing his lover to moan out in pleasure.

"Jack… please." Yusei begged, opening his lustful cobalt eyes. The blond pick the teen up and threw him over his shoulder, running to his room where he slammed it shut, locking it in the process and threw Yusei's on his bed. Jack joined his lover on his bed, kissing him deeply before moving down to his neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh. The teen moaned out as Jack sucked on a tender spot on his neck, making Yusei lean his head to the side letting Jack have more room. The blond smirked at the sounds Yusei was giving him, making him that much more aroused. Jack moved up on the boy roughly pushing his knee in between Yusei's leg, rubbing against the teen's clothed member.

"Jack!" Yusei moaned, closing his eyes as he panted, having Jack remove his shirt, reveling his toned chest, memorized by the site of his panting and sweaty lover he kissed his way down from the teen's neck to his right nipple already erect from the clod room. Smiling, Jack blew cold air one it before taking it into his mouth, licking and nibble on it as his hand pinched and rubbed the other roughly. Yusei begging for more as his mouth hung open letting out gasps and moans along with the drool that dripped from his mouth.

"You like this Yusei?" Jack smirked pinching his nibble making the black haired teen moan.

"Good." He smiled and pulled Yusei into a rough kiss, pressing against his cloth member with his knee making the teen open his mouth in a moan that was swallowed by Jack's mouth as he invaded Yusei's wet cavern. As this detracted Yusei, Jack slid his hand down his body till he reached his pants; quickly undoing the belt and zipper leaving the teen open to the blond. Yusei pulled away to moan loudly as Jack stroked him through his thin underwear.

"Do-don't tease mhm…" Yusei said weakly as Jack stroked him harder, pulling his underwear down to touch his swollen member with his hand, occasionally swiping his hand over the head making the teen shiver and melt in the pleasure.

"J-Jack! Y-y-you… ah gon-na cum…" Yusei moaned as Jack ignored his plea and pumped his lover harder making his scream out as he emptied himself on Jack's hand and his stomach. Yusei panted as he and Jack met eyes, both burning with lust. And with the way Yusei was looking, Jack couldn't hold himself back much longer, he stripped Yusei of his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed to his blond lover.

"J-Jack… Hurry~" Yusei moaned, as Jack pulled his pants and underwear off in a blink on an eye. Yusei stared at his blond lover with lust filled eyes as he eyes the blond's raging erection only inches from his face. He leaned in to lick the leaking member but Jack stopped him by holding three fingers to the black haired teen face.

"Suck." Jack demanded, Yusei nodded taking the fingers in his warm, wet mouth, sucking on them covering them with as much saliva as he could. When Jack deemed them ready he pulled them from his lover's mouth with a pop, positioning one at Yusei's entrance. Jack smiled as Yusei moaned when he teased the opening with his wet finger, slipping it in. Yusei gasped at the uncomfortable invasion of his hole even though he'd done this once before, it was such a long time since something as been anywhere near that area.

"Jack~ I-I can't w-wait an-y longer…" Yusei moaned, Jack laughed lightly slipping the second finger to follow the first, stretching Yusei's hole in a scissoring motion trying to find that one thing that would make Yusei scream like a girl, but as he stretched, the burning sensation within Yusei was making the teen gasp in slight pain. Yet, Jack didn't waste time pushing the third in, pushing deeper and deeper into his tan lover, searching for the one thing that would make him scream his name. That's when he felt his fingers brush against that one thing within his lover, making Yusei moan out in extreme pleasure as it ran up his spine.

"Jack! Oh God!" Yusei moaned loudly gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. Jack smiled at the reaction as he pulled his fingers from Yusei hole, only to spit into his palms rubbing the saliva on his own aching member. Jack looked Yusei dead in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Yusei smiled lightly before nodding.

"I trust you with my life Jack." The black haired teen said. Jack smiled, moving his lips to Yusei neck breathing on it heavily, as he entered the black haired teen causing him to moan out in pain wrapping his arms around Jack, digging his nails into the blond's bare skin.

"Oh god Yusei… so tight." Jack moaned softly as he felt Yusei's warm walls clamp around his member tightly making him feel like he was in heaven. Yusei moaned loudly at Jack painful intrusion, causing a few unshed tears fall from his hazed cobalt eyes.

Once in, Jack didn't move seeing the pure pain on his lover face. But before long Yusei opened his eyes to meet Jack's as he pulled him in a small kiss telling him he could move. And that's just what Jack did. He pulled out to the head before slamming back in, hitting Yusei's sweet spot on the first shot.

"Jack!~" Yusei moaned as the blond teen pounded into his body roughly, his hands tightly held his hips as his pace grew faster and faster, making the teen moan out loudly, drool dripping from his mouth as his hands gripped Jack hair tightly. Yusei's couldn't begin to explain how much pleasure ran through his body as Jack thrusted into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. Soon the teen began to feel his lower regions tightening, signaling that he was ready to explode once again. The pleasure Jack was giving him was becoming too much. Jack noticed this and reached down with his hand to stroke Yusei in time with his frantic thrusts. Yusei moaned even louder at the added pleasure.

"Jack, I-I'm gonna-" But before Yusei could finish his sentence Jack hit his sweet spot hard, making him scream Jack name as he came all over his, and the blond's stomachs. Jack felt Yusei's walls tighten around him to the point where he exploded his load into the teen below screaming his name before him kissing him deeply, full of love as he did.

The two didn't move as they lay on each other for a small while, till Jack pulled out of his lovers hole, making his substance drip down his tan legs with a slight moan.

"Jack… That was amazing." Yusei commented watching Jack get up to walk and unlock the door and disappeared, returning shortly with a wet rag in hand, wiping himself clean then Yusei, wiping his stomach clean from his substance then his hole which dripped with his cum.

* * *

**~! ATTENTION, OKAY BRO'S I THINK IT'S SAFE FOR THE INNOCENT TO COME BACK THANK YOU~!**

* * *

Once cleaning was done Jack wrapped himself and Yusei in his sheets in a tight embrace as he saw Yusei drift into sleep, his chest rising slowly, curled up to Jack's body warmth. The blond teen kissed the top of his head lightly before falling to a sound sleep with his love in his arms.

Morning came fast for the two lovers as Yusei woke up to Jack snoring, making him smiled breaking him from his lovers hold and moved to collect then put on his discarded cloths that lay around Jack's room lazily. Yusei walked down the small stairs with a slight limp to find Crow making breakfast, which Yusei found odd.

"Crow?" Said boy jumped at his name as he turned to meet Yusei.

"Oh! Hey there buddy, how ya doing after you know…" Crow winked making Yusei blush.

"Shut up." Crow laughed loudly as Yusei took a seat at the fold out table while Crow worked on pancakes.

"Where'd ya go though bro?" Crow asked, only getting a confused look from his black haired friend.

"You know, where'd ya go yesterday. Jack was panicking, the little ass didn't even tell us where he was going." Crow explained. The teen smiled slightly as the thought back.

"I went… to the get the best view of the sea." Yusei said.

"Whatever bro, but next time you and Jack decide to get freaky, tell me in advance so I can get my ass outta here!" Crow said.

"Shut up" a low accented voice yelled from the top of the stairs. Jack walked down smiling at Yusei. The two lovers caught eyes making the other smile. Crow moaned in frustration.

"Stop it with your eye fucking! You did enough of the real deal last night!" Crow yelled, but was completely ignored as the lovers met each other half way to embrace one another and kiss deeply. Crow looked away.

"Damn it you guys! One minute Yusei completely pissed off at Jack than the next they're practically undressing each other with you're eyes!" Crow yelled, making Jack pull from the kiss with a wet pop to glare at his orange haired friend.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh ya, I'm totally jealous that you get to bang you're childhood friend every night." Crow said sarcastically.

"Run that by me again bird brain!" Jack yelled moving away from Yusei to fight with Crow. The black haired teen did nothing to stop his friend and lover from having their usual fight; actually it was kinda cute that Jack would fight with Crow like this. That was till a burning smell met his nose.

"Crow, the pancakes!" Yusei yelled, having Crow look back at his burning pancake to take it quickly take it off the burner only to blame it on Jack, staring a new fight. The black haired teen smiled brightly before laughing. The blond looked back at his laughing lover making him smile too.

"I haven't seen him laugh like that since we were young." Crow commented, getting Jack to nod in agreement before walking to Yusei, wrapping his arms around his laughing lover, silencing him a deep, loving kiss. Yusei pulled away to smile up at Jack.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Jack whispered back hugging Yusei tightly.

_TRUST_

* * *

**SweetTart: That's all for el Kingcrabshipping ^^ I thought it was a good ending even it was a bit OOC for Jack but hey, I was making him little less of a ass he actually is. Anyway~ for those who read the Rated M-ness I know it wasn't like 50 Shades of Gray but... Hey ~**

**Yusei: Did you even read that book?**

**SweetTart: ME!~ Oh fuck no. That would be mommy pron good sir, my mom read it.**

**Jack: How do I not find that surprising.**

**SweetTart: Well at least girls read their porn instead of watching it! But enough with this shit. Next Chapter you'll see what happens to Jesse and Jaden when they return ^^  
**

**Jaden: REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE~~~~!**


	6. Innocent

**SweetTart: Hey! Welcome to the Spiritshipping ending of Band of Hearts!**

**Jaden: YAY!**

**SweetTart: Fuck Yeah Jaden! Spritishipping is one of my personal favorites. Even if GX was an Okay show.**

**Jesse: Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaden unshielded his eyes to find himself in a basement, something he didn't recognize from his Duel Academy. Hell, for all he knew not even the Blue dorms had a basement. The brunette would have gone further into thought about where the basement came from until he felt someone spin him and plant their lips on his. Jaden sighed into the kiss knowing full well who it was, so he kissed back with the same amount of passion. They pulled apart to look into each other in the eye. Pale crystal blue on deep chocolate brown.

"Jay!" Jesse said squeezing the brunette. "Oh, Jay! Thank god!" Jesse whispered. Jaden felt confusion wash over him as his lover hugged him quite tightly as if he'd disappear if he let go.

"Jess. Let go I can't breathe." Jaden said gasping for air over dramatically when Jesse let him go.

"Jaden, I thought you were dead. Sy told me you didn't return from the altern-"

"Please don't mention that." Jaden said feeling a pain in his heart when that place is spoke of around him.

"You don't need to feel guilty Jay. I may not have been in the right mind while we were there but Syrus told me about what happened, about you becoming the Supreme King and in all honesty that was most definitely not your fault." Jesse tried to reason with his brown haired lover but Jaden shook his head.

"It was! Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Hassleberry, Axel, and Jim too! They all needed me and all I did was get them sent to the stars. I-I did bad things Jess! Then I brought you… you of all people into this fight that was meant for me… I put you in danger." Jaden said his voice getting quieter and quieter as he went on. The southern boy sighed and kissed Jaden's lips softly.

"I'll say this once more and only once partner. I don't blame you, hell nobody ever blamed you. Syrus and the others searched up and down that damn island for you after they came back. _I _was worried sick that I'd never get to see you again… I cried like a five year old at a super market when Sy sent me the letter saying that you were likely dead." Jesse said, trying not to get lost in Jaden's deep brown eyes that swirled with emotions.

"I know the jist of what happened from what Jim told me. But if you wanna know something Jim and Axel, they where just happy you were alive, just happy that you where not under the control of the darkness. " Jesse said as Jaden turned his head to look away from his lover biting back the tears that wanted to flow down his face.

"But that don't matter. You're here now. That's all I need." Jesse slipping his pointer finger under Jaden's chin to bring him into a soft, loving kiss. But soon Jaden felt a need flow through him like a shooting star as he pushed against his lover wrapping his arms around his neck, slipping his tongue across Jesse's lower lip. The blue haired boy gasped at that feeling as Jaden's wet tongue mingled with Jesse's, soon fighting for dominance as Jesse got more into the kiss, his hand firmly placing themselves on Jaden's butt, making the brunette moan into the kiss. After a few more seconds of mingling tongue's Jaden pulled apart for air, panting as he looked into Jesse's lust hazed eyes.

"Jess-"

"Jaden." Jesse whispered grabbing Jaden's hand and dragged him up the old wooden steps of the stairs to the top.

"Jesse where are we going?"

"My dorm." Jesse said.

"You're dorm?"

"Yes, if I assume correctly we're at North Academy." Jesse said opening the door open to show off a beautiful night sky.

"So this is North America. It's so pretty." Jaden said memorized at the beauty of the moon that shone bright as his blue haired lover dragged him the North Academy's blue dorms.

**~! ATTENTION! YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A ****RATED M AREA****! IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE SKIP THIS PART! THANK YOU~!**

He dragged him though empty halls as they reached his door, he quickly unlocked it and walking in with Jaden close behind, but as soon as his door shut, locking itself, Jesse was on Jaden like a puma, pinning him to the wall by the door, kissing him roughly till the brunette's lips were bruised.

"Jesse~" Jaden moaned as the blue haired boys hand found its way up his shirt, teasing his nipples, squeezing them between his thumb and pointer finger roughly. Jesse smiled at his lover's moans, removing his Slifer jacket, throwing it across the room as he pulled the brown haired teen's shirt over his head to join his jacket. Jesse licked his lips at the sight of Jaden's half closed eyes hazed over with lust as he panted softly. The brown haired teen took the moment to take Jesse's hand and drag him over to the blue haired teen's bed, making his lay down so he could straddle his lover. Jesse smiled as Jaden attacked his neck, licking and nibbling on his skin, marking him as Jaden's.

"Jay…" Jesse sighed in pleasure as the brown haired teen sucked down on a soft part of his neck. Jaden smiled after pulling from his lover's neck leaving a dark purple mark. The brown haired teen smiled and kissed his blue haired lover before undoing his belt and zipper, feeling the blue haired teen's arousal pulse through the thin fabric. Jaden pulled his lover's boxer's down, licking his lips before licking the base of his lover's erection causing Jesse to gasp. Jaden smiled as he licked his way to the tip before sucking the head into his warm cavern making the blue haired duelist moan weaving his fingers into Jaden's two-toned hair, pushing him down further.

"Oh god Jay~… I-I-I-" Jesse couldn't finish his sentence as his lover began to deep throat him, humming lightly around his erection.

"Jay~" Jesse moaned as he felt shivers run up and down his spine as Jaden sucked harder.

"Jaden!" The brown haired boy felt a warm substance hit the back of his throat making him swallow the liquid greedily before pulling Jesse's now soften member out from his mouth, sucking off the rest of Jesse's cum.

"S-sorry Jay. I forgot to warn ya." Jesse panted. Jaden smiled innocently, kissing Jesse passionately, making the blue haired teen taste himself on his lover tongue.

"It's okay Jesse, I like surprises." Jaden whispered seductively in the teen's ear, nibbling on the lobe before moving off his lover. Jaden zipped down his pants as his own arousal was getting to painful to ignore, making sure his back was facing Jesse, he pulled his jeans don't slowly showing off his butt and slender legs while Jesse lay there stunned at his lover's strip tease, feeling his erection slowly growing as Jaden's hands roamed up his legs and his inner thighs, before turning around slowly, gazing at Jesse lustfully as he crawled back onto the bed kissing the teen roughly, pushing him down into the pillows.

"Jesse~" Jaden taunted as he rubbed his ass against Jesse's now fully awakened erection causing the teen to moan out lightly.

"Jay…" Jesse moaned before reaching behind Jaden to sneak a finger into his hole, making Jaden moan and back arch, pushing himself on Jesse's finger.

"More~" Jaden moaned out as Jesse pushed in second finger in and stretch his brown haired lover, searching for that one spot that would make Jaden see stars and scream his name so loud that everyone at North would hear him.

"Oh! Jesse!~" Jaden moaned loudly pushing back on Jesse's finger making the boy smile. Jaden was glimmering in sweat as his breath came out in short pants, his dark lust hazed eyes half closed staring down at his blue haired lover causing intense pleasure to run up his spin and all over his body. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Jesse.

"Jess… please… mph. I-I…" Jaden moaned out as Jesse slipped in his third finger stretching his lover while hitting his sweet spot occasionally.

"Jesse! Please I need you now!" Jaden yelled as his blue haired lover laughed softly pulling his fingers from his lover's hole to take one last long look at his pleasure blinded lover. Jaden's long brown hair stuck to his face in sweaty clumps. His faced flushed with pink on his sun kissed skin and mouth open with drool running down the side of his lips which where red and a little swollen.

"Jesus Jaden, you're beautiful." Jesse said pulling him into a deep kiss switching the positions so that Jesse was on top, already slowly pushing into his tight virgin lover, making Jaden grip the sheet and bite his lip to hold the painful moan back. Jesse went in slowly till all of him was in the tight heat.

"Jay- my god how are this tight!" Jesse moaned gripping Jaden's hips as Jaden's lost his grip on the sheets to wrap his arms around Jesse's neck pulling him into a tight kiss as Jaden's tongue entered Jesse mouth when the blue haired boy started fighting for dominance. But the kiss was quickly broken as Jesse's pulled out and slammed back in causing Jaden to moan.

"Jess- it h-h-hurts…" Jaden moaned painfully digging his finger nails into Jesse's back making crescent shapes in his light sweaty skin.

While Jaden began getting used to the feeling of his big lover plummeting into and out of him, Jesse was holding back the urge to thrust into his lover mercilessly having Jaden's wall clamped down on him so heavenly, it was becoming difficult not to do just that.

"Jess, faster." Jaden moaned out feeling the pain turn to a dull pain and felt a strong need for Jesse to move faster and cause more friction. And Jesse did not need to be told twice, so he picked up his pace getting faster and harder as he went moving at different angles till he felt himself hit that bundle of nerves inside his lover. Jaden moaned out violently and loudly.

"Jesse! Hit there again! Please!" Jaden moaned out as Jesse thrusted as hard and as fast as he could hitting that spot directly every time.

"Jesse, I-I-I c-can't ho-ld back anymore…" The two-toned haired boy moaned. Jesse nodded feeling his release coming as well, so he pumped Jaden's dripping erection with his free hand into time with his quickening thrusts until Jaden couldn't hold back anymore screaming Jesse's name as he came on Jesse's hand and his stomach while Jesse filled his hole, moaning the brown haired boy's name.

Jesse panted as he pulled out of Jaden and laying next to his lover who was panting just as hard. The blue haired boy smiled and kissed Jaden's red lips sweetly before pulling the boy into a warm embrace.

"I love you Jaden." Jesse whispered into Jaden's ear making the boy look up into the other teen's eyes with happiness gleaming in the deep brown.

"I love you too Jesse." Jaden said with a big grin before he yawned before curling up into Jesse's embrace letting sleep take over him slowly as Jesse stoked his hair.

**~! ATTENTION, OKAY BRO'S I THINK IT'S SAFE FOR THE INNOCENT TO COME BACK THANK YOU~!**

Jaden woke up to a dull pain in his lower back and a buzzing alarm, but not wanting to get up, Jaden curled himself deeper into the sheets covering him until he realized that there wasn't a warm spot next to him where his blue haired love should be. Jaden shot up from the bed having the sun glare into his eyes as he noticed that the curtains were opened, letting the light of the morning enter. Jaden gasped at the beauty outside the window. The tree's had dark green leaves and the flowers where bight and vibrant colors, the sky, a light blue covered with white fluffy clouds.

"Wow" Jaden whispered to himself.

"It's pretty isn't! Spring in the south always the best time of year."

Jaden jumped at the new voice and felt his heart flutter as he felt arms warp themselves around his waist.

"Morning Jess." Jaden said kissing the boy lightly.

"Morning Jay how did you-"

"Jesse Anderson! Get you ass outta bed before I- Oh." A voice came raging in as the door flew open. Jesse mentally faced palmed as Kimmy entered his room.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked with a small smile.

"No." Jaden answered quickly moving away from Jesse with a nervous smile. Kimmy's eyes lit up as she saw Jaden.

"Oh my god! Jesse, this is Mr. Prefect you don't stop talking about!" Kimmy yelled running and hugging Jaden tightly, making Jaden jump at the sudden contact.

"Ya." Jesse blushed. Kimmy laughed and pulled from the hug.

"My name's Kimmy, I'm a friend of Jesse. And look at you! Man gay men always get the good ones!" Kimmy said elbowing the blue haired boy in the side. Jesse's face twisted into pain making Jaden giggle a bit.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kimmy I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden laughed as Kimmy took his hand into a rough hand shake.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Prefect, and sorry to ruin the first morning after sex thing but Jesse's going to be late for class, so hurry up!" Kimmy yelled at Jesse but waved goodbye at Jaden, leaving the room.

"How did she-"

"You were pretty loud Jaden, the whole school probably knows." Jesse laughed as his browned haired lover blushed.

"Good thing I don't go here then." Jaden pouted only to have Jesse kiss his pout away.

"I'll see you have class."

"Mkay." Jaden moaned, making the blue haired teen laugh as he made his way to the door with a light smile as he saw Jaden crawl back into the covers of the bed.

"That kid." Jesse laughed to himself.

_INNOCENT_

* * *

**SweetTart: Well that was hot ^^**

**Jesse: Why did Kimmy have to ruin the moment **

**SweetTart: Because she's a cock-block like me. More effective then a condom :D**

**Jaden: Thanks for reading Review please!**

**SweetTart: Yes please do! And just wait the last Chapter for Band of Hearts will be Puzzleshipping! Gotta finish off with one of the best pairings out there am i right! :3**


	7. Cherished

**SweetTart: HEY YOUUUUU GUYYYYYZZZZ! This is the last chapter of Band of Hearts! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! it means so much to me that so many of you guys took the time to read this story... even if you only got half way then gave up! At least you read the first word, thanks goo enough for me :D**

**Jack: WOOOOOOW you have low standers **

**SweetTart: Yep, I don't have an ego so i easily get suffocated by ones like yours.**

**Jack: -_-**

**Yugi: Thank You for reading and enjoy the last chapter!**

**Yami: savin the best paring last right my little Yugi :3**

* * *

When the light disappeared, Yugi stood alone on the roof top of some extremely tall building, alone. He felt his heart clench at being alone, his small child like body shaking slightly. But his shaking abruptly stopped when he felt a ghostly hand set itself on his shoulder causing him to turn and meet a pair of narrow amethysts eyes, gleaming with happiness. Yugi felt his heart flutter at his love's stare, but felt another growing need fill him. Oh how the small teen longed to hug his lover, to kiss and touch him in the real world. Yami had wished the same. To touch and comfort Yugi, he wished it for all of his heart. Even though they could touch each other, they couldn't feel each others warmth, or run their fingers through each others hair like they wished to do.

"Y-Yami-" Yugi started till he felt his body get heavy as he fell forwards only to have Yami catch him. Yugi smiled slightly opening one eye to see his Yami's worried filled ones.

"Yugi! Are you okay!" Yami yelled for his other half making the little one smile brightly as Yami helped him to stand.

"Just a little tired…" Yugi said, rubbing his eyes to smile at the worried Pharaoh, showing his puffy and dark lines around his eyes which caught Yami's attention. And this wasn't the only thing about his lover that had changed for the worse.

"Yugi… What happened to you... you look horrible?" Yugi's eyes widen, but denied it anyway.

"I'm fine Yami, where would you get an idea that I wasn't?" Yami sighed and closed his eyes before taking over the small teen's body with little fight from the other.

"Yami!" Yugi protested.

"I'm going to take us home, and when we get there we are going to have a long talk." Yami demanded, his voice reaching a low octave. Yugi froze and nodded slightly while the Pharaoh walked back down the flights of stairs.

* * *

When Yami finally reach the Muto residences he was greeted worriedly by Yugi's grandpa, who scolded him for staying out so late without telling him. Yami apologized to the old man before walking up to Yugi's room. Once the door shut, Yugi appeared sitting on his bed looking at Yami with guilty eyes.

"Mind explaining?" He said gesturing to Yugi. Yami felt horrible that he didn't notice the difference in appearance. Yugi's once filled to the brim with happy eyes, were now droopy and sad with dark lines under them, his skin that was once just slightly sun kissed was as pale as the dead. But the thing about the Pharaoh's love that shocked him the most was his weight. Yugi had always been a little on the skinny side, but looking at him now, was a little scary, he was so skinny, too skinny even for a boy his height and it worried the younger teen's lover. But Yugi didn't say a thing, his eyes not even looking into Yami's.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly putting his hand on the boy's cheek gently. Yugi bit his lip trying not to cry his heart out, but with the worried voice and the gentle touch of his lover Yugi couldn't hold it anymore, he let the tears fall from his face as sobs escaped his lips. Yami's eyes widen and his heart broke at his lovers cries. Yami gritted his teeth and pulled himself and Yugi into his soul room while they left to walking body abandoned on the side of Yugi's bed. When they entered the Pharaoh's soul room, said Pharaoh pulled the young on into a strong embrace letting Yugi cry into his chest, stroking his spiked hair trying to calm him down.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Yami pulled the small teen from his chest to place a small kiss on his red lips.

"Yugi. Why? Please tell me?" Yami pleaded.

"I didn't mean too Yami! I didn't mean too!" Yugi cried. "I thought you leave me… abandon me and I just-" Yugi was stopped by Yami's lips crashing onto his passionately. Yugi was surprised by the sudden act but kissed his lover back softly. While Yami was more interested with finding out who he was in the past, he was ignoring his small lover, taking his body at time when Yugi would allow it and would have small chats with the other teen on occasion, leaving Yugi to feel lonely and abandoned, especially when Marik told them that Yami would be able to pass on soon. The look on the Pharaoh's face was one of happiness. Don't get Yugi wrong he was happy to know that there was a way for him to pass on. He just didn't want him to. Yugi would block the pharaoh out while he thought he was asleep and cry his heart out just thinking that his lover would leave him. Crying his heart out at night lend to little sleep for weeks and as he thought about it more and more, the thought of food even when he hadn't made him want to throw up. His heart wanted so much for Yami to stay with him, even though the two have only been an official couple for 6 mouths, soon after Yami freed Yugi's soul from Dartz.

"I will never leave you Yugi… I will never abandon you or hurt you. I'm sorry if I made it seem like that." Yami said softly pulling Yugi into another kiss, pushing him against the cold floor of the soul room.

**~! ATTENTION! YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A ****RATED M AREA****! IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE SKIP THIS PART! THANK YOU~!**

The young pharaoh softly bite the small teen's lip making him gasp slightly allowing Yami to slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth with a low moan as their tongues mingle roughly, battling for dominance only to have the Pharaoh win. While the passionate kissed distracted the Pharaoh's young lover, he slid his hands to undo Yugi's bottom up shirt before slipping it off from his chest, showing how skinny the boy had become. Yami felt his heart ach at the slight when he pulled from the kiss and moved his hand down Yugi's pale body lightly causing the small male to shiver in anticipation. Yami moved to slip Yugi's pants and boxers off, showing the boys small body off to the Pharaoh. Yami stroked the inside of Yugi's thigh, purposefully missing his half- erect member. Yugi moaned softly as his Yami massaged the inside of his leg.

"Yami… Stop teasing." Yugi sighed out just as Yami moved his hand to stroke the teens member with a gasp from Yugi. Yami's eyes soften as he leaned to place the boy's member into his mouth; his eyes on Yugi's half- closed ones. Eyes hazed over with lust, Yami pushed Yugi's member into his mouth, licking and sucking around the base and head getting the small boy to moan out in high pitched waves of pleasure. Yami hummed around Yugi as he felt the young boys foot push against his hard member causing the small teen to cry out, gripping onto Yami's hair roughly pushing him down to the base of his member. Yami smiled as his hand traveled to stroke the teen's silky thighs.

"Yami! Oh~… I'm… mmh, gon-na-" Before Yugi could finish his sentence Yami pulled form his panting lover, earning a whimper. The Pharaoh wiped his lip with the back of his hand stared at Yugi's body with hunger. Yugi gasped at the Pharaoh's intense stare and began to cover himself up, only to have Yami's hands stop him. Yugi met the Pharaoh's eyes and he leaned down to kiss the small boy roughly, slipping his tongue into Yugi's already opened mouth as Yugi wrapped his small arms around the Pharaoh's neck while thrusting his hips into Yami's, rubbing against his cloths erection. Yami let out a deep moan and he pulled from the kiss to attack the pale neck of the little one beneath him, sucking harshly on the skin, hoping to leave a mark, even in the real world.

"Yami~ please…" Yugi breathed out as Yami left his neck to travel back up to his mouth, leaving a small peck before moving to his ear, nibbling on lobe slightly. The Yami looked down at his lover as him moved away from his ear to find him a panting, sweating pile of neglected pleasure. Yami couldn't hold himself back anymore as he stuck three fingers into his mouth while his other hand undid his pants and slid them down to his thigh along with his boxers, letting his hard, dripping erection hit the cool air of his soul room. Yugi gasped at the size of his lover, and gulped at the thought of it going into him without pulling into two. Yami noticed the small teen shiver and slight fear in his eyes, removing the wet fingers from his mouth to kiss the boy, bruised lips lightly.

"It's okay Yugi… I'll promise it'll feel good." Yami whispered, slipping a wet finger into his lovers virgin hole, causing him to gasp out at the intrusion. Yami curled his finger as his moved it in and out soon pushing the second in causing Yugi to shift in pain, wanting to grab something to keep his moans of pain from reaching his lover's ears. Yami noticed Yugi's struggle and began searching for Yugi's sweet spot, knowing it would make him feel so much better.

"Oh God!" Yugi yelled arching his back as he screamed out in pleasure as it echoed thought the maze within the room. Yami smiled and roughly hit the spot over and over again swiftly adding the third finger in, spreading the fingers within in a scissoring motion, before deeming him ready as he slipped his fingers out to meet the eyes of Yugi and his mouth hung open panting harshly.

"Yami… please. I need you." Yugi moaned pulling Yami into a hot kiss thrusting his hips into Yami's.

"Yugi…" Yami gasped as he pulled from Yugi to push his member into the warm and tight heat of his lover all at once.

"Yugi… oh Ra! So tight…" Yami moaned at he waited from Yugi to adjust to his size. When the Pharaoh first entered Yugi felt a fire of pain rush through him body starting from his lower regions, like a fire that was splitting him into two. As Yami waited, Yugi tested the feeling of having the other inside him by shifting his hips to only welcome a dull pain.

"Yami… You can m-move." Yugi said softly sound embarrassed. The Pharaoh smiled and nodded, not needing to be told twice, he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in harshly causing Yugi to moan out gripping Yami's shoulders and he drove in and out of him slowly getting faster and harder as he went gasping and grunting as he went, angling himself hoping to hit the sweet spot so Yugi would be screaming his name.

"Yami! Oh God! It feels so good Yami! More, more!" Yugi chanted as Yami thrusts quickened, gripping Yugi's dripping member to time his stroke with his thrust hoping to allow Yugi the release he needed.

"Yami! I- I'm-" Yugi gasped out before he screamed in pleasure as he exploded all over his stomach, with Yami's hand milking his member for all it was before feeling his walls clapped around his member in a delicious heaven before he thrust particularly hard into the small teen sweet spot empting himself into his love with him moaning his name.

Yugi gasped out when he felt Yami pull out letting his essence drip from his filled hole. Yami smiled at Yugi's pleasured expression as his breathes evened out.

"Yami. I love you." Yugi said quietly as Yami pulled himself to kiss Yugi's lips in a sweet loving way.

"I love you more."

They laid in each others arms as Yugi let his eyes shut as sleep over took him with Yami's soft kisses along his jaw.

"Good night Yugi."

**~! ATTENTION, OKAY BRO'S I THINK IT'S SAFE FOR THE INNOCENT TO COME BACK THANK YOU~!**

"Is he ever gonna wake up?"

"Hey! You've seen how tired he's been lately! We should just let him sleep." Yugi smiled at the familiar voices as he opened his eyes to find him in his room, softly placed under the warm covers of his bed.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as the small teen stood up in the bed. "I was so worried! You okay!"

"I'm fine Joey." Yugi laughed as his eyes turned to the transparent form of his Yami with a gentle smile on his face.

"What happen! The Pharaoh said you were just gone!" Joey yelled, demanding answers along with a very worried Tea.

"Long story?" Yugi tried getting an angry look from Tea.

"Not this time Yugi Muto!" Tea yelled. "We're not leaving till we get answers." She stated. Yugi laughed nervously before turning to Yami with a pleading look.

_"Sorry Yugi dear, you're on your own here." _Yami laughed getting a pout from his lover.

"Yugi." Tea said sounding inpatient.

"It's… umm… how should I start this?" Yugi thought.

"Yugi! You up? I need you to help me with something." Yugi's grandpa yelled from downstairs. Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi yelled jumping from his bed to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Joey yelled but Yugi was already out of his room and helping his Grandpa with whatever he needed help with.

'_Thank God I don't have a limp… that would have been even harder to explain.'_ Yugi thought as he helped his Grandpa move some boxes of newly arrived Duel Monsters.

"Oh by the way Yugi, What were those noises coming from your room last night, sounded like you had a bad dream?" Yugi's Grandpa asked, oblivious to his Grandson's bright red blush. Joey and Tea watched Yugi carefully but when they heard what Grandpa had said, Tea and Joey started laughed as the blond shouted.

"How big was he Yug'!"

"Oh Shut up Joey!"

_CHERISHED_

* * *

**SweeTart: And that's that. Thank you all again for read, following, favorite-ing and all sorts of others shit! It means A SHIT LODE TO ME BRO MONKEYS!**

**Jaden: Thats no fair way doesn't Yugi get a painful limp?**

**SweetTart: simple... we wasn't fucked, he was MIND fucked, there's a difference.  
**

**Yugi: -_-;**

**Thank You So Much!**


End file.
